How will I Fix This
by dafney64
Summary: AU This is not for the faint at heart. Olivia and Fitz have split up and they don't know if they'll make back to each other. See if they do.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry everyone, I changed my story mid stream in chapter two. I'm correcting the story now. Thank you for pointing this out. As always, thank you all for your reviews.**_

* * *

Fitz came home to an empty house. The whole house was dark. A cold sweat went down his back as he ran upstairs calling out Liv's name as well as Karen and Jerry. When he got to his room it looked like the place had been ransacked. He ran to Karen and Jerry's room as well and found the same thing. He was about to call the police when he found a note by the side of the bed.

_Fitz,_

_Your whore Mellie came by today to inform me that you have carried on an affair with her for the past two months and she was pregnant. I've gone to Malibu to Stephen's until I can sort this out. I know we need to talk, but I can't face you right now, because if it's true you've killed me and our marriage. This I will never be able to forgive. Give me a day or two and I'll call you._

_Your wife,_

_Olivia_

He felt like his heart had stopped. How had he been so foolish with his wife and family. He didn't know what game Mellie was playing but he was going to find out.

* * *

Fitz pulled out his phone and dialed her. She picked up after two rings.

"Well Fitzgerald, I see I have your attention now!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you Mellie! Why in the hell would you come to my home and tell my wife we are having and affair. Mellie we were drunk and I told you we should have never slept together. It was a one time thing and I was not going to leave my family under any circumstances!"

"You listen to me Fitz! I am no one's one night stand. You think you can just take what you want and throw me away. I've got news for you buddy, it's not going to happen. I'm pregnant and the baby is your!"

"Really?! I may have been drunk but I still remember that the only one that was having sex was me. A blow jobs does not constitute intercourse. You better pull your head out of your ass and wake up and smell the coffee, because I will get a court ordered paternity test right now to prove that I'm not the father. Once I file slander charges, you don't know who you fucked with! I am going to make you burn Mellie!"

"You can try Fitz, but you have more to lose than I do! I'm sure your law partners would love to have a paternity and slander case blasted all over the newspapers!"

"See this is where you always think your smarter than everyone else Mellie! I am the controlling partner in my law firm. I don't have a problem dragging you through the courts. You've already done your worst. I would let everything burn to the ground before I let you hurt my wife and children. You can add sexual harassment to the charges you bring, because you are so fired. Good luck finding any law firm dumb enough to hire you after I put the word out from coast to coast. You'll be lucky to get a job as a dog catcher. You wanted to see how the Grant power works! Well buck up lady, I am going to destroy you!"

Fitz threw his phone across the room as it shattered into pieces.

* * *

He had been sitting with his head back against the couch with the TV on mute for hours. No matter how he tried to find a solution with Olivia that didn't end in divorce, he would feel tears start to prick his eyes.

The one thing, the one thing she asked of him was the one thing he had done! Olivia had lived through a life of infidelity with her father and it had scared her beyond comprehension. It took a year for him to just get her to go out with him. He had fallen in love with her the minute he saw her on campus his freshman year.

They had been inseparable the last three years of college at Harvard. They married that summer after graduation. Their parents were not thrilled that they had gotten married, but they had to allow their head strong children do what was best for them.

Luckily Fitz and Olivia had wealth parents who had saved and put their education funds into trust that they could access when they turned twenty-one. Fitz went on to Harvard Law and Olivia went on to Harvard Medical School. Over the next four to five years Fitz and Olivia were possessed with finishing up school to start their lives. Liv had been granted into a accelerated program that allows you to enter medical school at the beginning of her junior year as long as she maintained a 3.00 or better. She got her undergraduate degree the same time as Fitz, but she was already further down the road toward getting her MD. This allowed them time to finish law school and medical school at the same time.

With the world at their feet they decided to start their new lives in New York. Fitz joined Grant &amp; Grant. The largest law firm in the US. It was started by his father and Uncle thirty years ago. He would be the beginning of the second generation to work there. His father and Uncle were surprised when Fitz walked into the interview process for new associates. He didn't want any favors, he only wanted to earn his way on like anyone else. So, when they looked at Felix Pope's resume they had no idea it was Fitz until he walked in. He told his father and Uncle to sit and continue on with their interview with him. By the time the interview was over, his father and Uncle were so impressed with the way he came into the firm that they hired him at a regular associates pay grade. His father couldn't have been prouder of his son with the way he wanted to work his way to the top like anyone else.

Olivia journey was harder due to her ambitions to be a pediatric neurologist. She had her pick between New York Presbyterian or Mount Sinai. She only wanted to work with the best and that was Dr. Cyrus Beene and he worked at Mount Sinai. Which in itself was a blow to her father who was head of the neurology department at Presbyterian and Cyrus was his mortal enemy. Needless to say, she didn't want him to find out that she was Eli Pope's daughter, so she used Grant for the time being. After a few months of garnering some rapport with Dr. Beene she revealed who she was. She thought he would pass out from laughing. Once he caught his breath, he manged to get out how karma had a way of working things out. She didn't know what them meant, but she was happy that he didn't hold it against her.

* * *

After they found their footing in their respective careers, they started a family. Even their first pregnancy was not normal. Twins the first time out. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV came out first. He was Fitz through and through, he even had his personality which she was ever so grateful for. Gerry had his father's beautiful blue eyes and curly brown hair. He was lighter than Olivia anticipated, she thought he would be a deeper shade of Carmel than the tan clan that he turned out to be. Gerry brought a whole level of love into Fitz and Olivia's life, they thought that they couldn't get any closer to each other if they tried.

Next came Karen Abigale Grant. Although Fitz cried when he saw Gerry, he sob uncontrollable when he saw Karen. It scared Olivia nearly to death at his reaction. She thought something was wrong until he finally settle down to tell her what all the emotion was about. He was crying because she looked exactly like his wife. He saw his future with such a beautiful daughter as a nightmare of boys surrounding his house. She laughed hysterically at her husbands admission. She told him that their daughter would not use her looks to get anywhere in life with the brain she knew she would have. She kissed her sweet, sweet husband who cradled his daughter and son in his arms. Karen was indeed Olivia's spitting image. She had her deep brown beautiful eyes, her dark brown curly hair, her heart-shaped lips, and the deep Carmel skin. Although Olivia knew she would be a Daddy's girl, she was ready for her spit fire to dominate the house.

* * *

There were so many moments like those that Fitz had just flushed down the drain. His children were seven now. He and Olivia had been married now fifteen years, and not listening to his wife's warnings had shattered it all. How was he going to fix this?


	2. To Leave or Stay

Olivia arrived at Stephen's house in LA late with her kids in tow. He had a date and he discreetly got rid of her and got Liv and the kids settled. Once the kids were asleep he poured himself and Olivia a glass of wine and asked her what happened. Olivia gave him the run down of events and collapsed on his shoulder and sobbed until she could get herself under control.

"Liv...what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure Stephen. I spent so many years hating my mother for putting up with my father's affairs, that I swore to myself that I would never be that weak and take my husband back time and time again. Sitting here now, in the same situations, it's not as clear as it seems now. I know my mother's dilemma now, and I feel like such an ass for judging her."

"Liv, you are not your mother and Fitz is not your father. I don't know if you know or not, but people can be fallible and weak at times, but it doesn't define us."

"I know Stephen, but my real concern is, was I enough for him. Becuase right now I don't think so."

"This isn't about you. What was it that made Fitz stray from his marriage? He is the only one that can tell you that, and don't believe any shit that would put the blame on you. If he wasn't getting something from home he should have communicated that to you. Your not a mind reader."

Liv hugged and kissed Stephen. He had always been her loyal friend and he said the right thing to her to clear her mind. Liv needed answer and the only person who could give them to her was Fitz.

* * *

Needless to say she didn't get any sleep with all that was running through her mind that night, but the one thing she needed was answers. She didn't care how early it was she knew he would be awake as well. So she dialed his cell phone.

"Fitz, we need to talk. Can you come down to Stephen's so we can talk face to face?"

"I'm already outside in his driveway. I couldn't sleep. Come out and let's go down to the beach and talk."

She slid on her sweats and checked in on Gerry and Karen before she went outside to Fitz's car. She got in and Fitz didn't even try to engage her. He could feel the rage radiating off her as soon as she got into the car. He drove down to a secluded part of a beach near Stephen's Malibu home. They got out of the car and Olivia sat in the sand and Fitz beside her. Fitz wanted her to go first, he needed to know where her mind and heart were.

She turned to him and said, "why?"

"For the life of me, why would you destroy everything we've made together? Why would you do the one thing that you knew would break me? Am I not enough for you? Was she more fun than me? Why Fitz, why?"

Tear cascaded down her face as she asked the questions and all he felt with each question was his heart starting to break. He did this, no one else, him.

He looked into her eyes with tear brimming at the bottom of his eyes and said, "I wanted to tell you I was drunk and she took advantage of me, but that would be half a lie. At first it was mindless flirting, then touching, and opportunity and alcohol made for the perfect storm for me to cheat on you. It wasn't about you, but me being selfish and focused on the wrong thing. This was all me Liv, I don't have any other excuse than that."

She closed her eyes and let the tears fall as she contemplated her next move. Fitz sat there with his head down listening to the waves crash for what seemed like hours, but it was only minutes before Liv spoke again.

She opened her eyes and said, "I want a divorce. I don't know who you are anymore. At this very minute you are a stranger to me. I don't want to see you or talk to you anymore. Take me back to Stephen's. I'll call my lawyer on Monday."

"Liv, please! Can we go to therapy or I can go to therapy. We can try to work this out. I love you! What about the kids? We should at least try for the children?"

Olivia stood up so fast that Fitz's head snapped back.

"Were you thinking about them when you were having sex with her? Were you thinking about our marriage when you were flirting and touching her? You are so full of yourself which makes me want to get away from you even more. You disgust me! Take me back to Stephen's or I'll walk, your call!"

Fitz stood up on wobbly legs as he went back to his car to take her back. Before he could put the car in park she was out of the car. Fitz wanted to see his kids before he left. So he followed her in.

"I want to see my kids before I leave."

"Fine, there in the room second door on the left. Then I want you to go. I don't want to communicate with you from now on, but through our lawyers."

"Liv...please! Don't let this end like this."

"It ended the minute you were emotionally unfaithful. Go see your kids please, then leave."

Fitz felt like he had the wind knocked out of him as he went down the hallway. He knew this was all his fault, but he never for one moment thought she would throw it all away like this. He now realized that her words of warning were not idle bluffs but how she truly felt. Olivia had always told him that he never took her serious about anything and now he was getting a close up view of his hubris. He had taken his whole family for granted and now he was going to pay.

He entered his sleeping children's room with tear sliding down his face like a water fall. He just stood there watching them sleep. They made them. The perfect example of his love for his wife. Now he was destined to be a part-time Dad or no Dad depending on what happened next. The one thing he swore was that she wouldn't keep them from him. He would fight her to the bitter end for custody. He wiped his face and sat on the bed his seven-year old twins occupied. Karen was the first to wake up. She wiped her eyes to make sure she was seeing her Daddy or having a dream. She leaped into his lap.

"DADDY!"

She kissed him all over his face until she heard him laugh.

"Hi Princess! Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes, but why are we here at Uncle Stephen's house? Why are you eyes so red Daddy? Have you been crying?"

"Hey kiddo, why don't we wake your sleep like the dead brother. I want to talk to both of you."

Karen crawled over and started to tickle Gerry until he woke up laughing. He saw his Dad and jumped in his lap like Karen. He sat them on his lap and looked at both their questioning eyes before he began to talk.

"Look guys. Daddy did something very bad and I hurt Mommie's feeling really bad. We are going to live in different house for right now, but I want you two to understand something very important for me." As he saw them starting to cry. He pulled them into him really tight and started to rock them like he used to when they were babies.

"No matter what happens between me and Mommy. I love you two like no ones business. You will always be the best thing I've ever done in my life. No matter where you are, I will be there too. Ok?"

They both wiped away their tears and said ok in unison. Fitz always loved when they did that. He stayed long enough to calm them back down and let them fall back asleep. He tucked them back into the bed and kissed both their foreheads then he left their room. When he got back out to the main living area Olivia was nowhere to be found, but Stephen was standing at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look how far the mighty have fallen. I told Olivia before she married you that you weren't good enough for her."

"And you are Stephen. You've been in love with Liv from the moment you two met in college, but you never had the guts to do anything about it."

"Sure, but you made it all to easy. I knew your arrogance would finally do you in and surprise, surprise here we are."

"You are such a cunt Stephen! You think you are going to walk away with my wife and my children? Think again! I'll kill you before I see you with them."

"Now, now mate, don't make idle threats you wouldn't be able to keep. I'm not one of your lackeys who cower at the great Fitzgerald III's feet. Maybe you need some sense kicked into you. I wouldn't mind seeing you hurt as much as Liv was when she showed up here last night. You have no idea what you've loss yet, but you will. Now leave my house before I forget my manners and that your wife and children are here."

Fitz stood there with murder in his eyes, but he didn't want to make a scene in front of his family. He turned and got into his car and drove to a hotel nearby. He didn't want to drive back home just yet. He wanted to see his kids again before he drove back to San Francisco.

As soon as he got a good distance away from Stephen's house he pulled over and sobbed uncontrollable that he couldn't see out the front of his window. It was finally hitting him what he had done. No more anger to view the situation, but now he saw the devastation of his actions. For the first time in his life he knew he might not be able to fix this.


	3. Facing the problem

_**Hey folks, sorry for the delay with this story, but I was all consumed with my other story "Love Conquers All". This one is a little harder to write due to the nature of where the story is going. I will say, many of you will not like where Olitz will be heading. Again, thank you for all the reviews and favorites. I do not own Scandal.**_

* * *

Fitz made it back to San Fran that Sunday evening to a quiet house. It was to much for him so he went over to his parents house to sleep.

He arrived a little after ten in the evening hoping that his parents had already gone to sleep, but he wasn't so lucky. Some of their close friends had stopped over for dinner and drinks and they were still in full swing when he arrived. The maid let him in as he went to give his mother a kiss and shake his father's hand, and say hello to their friends. His parents were a little puzzled by his appearance, but didn't ask him about it right away. Fitz excused himself to the kitchen to get something to eat. He made an excuse about being at home alone due to his wife taking the kids to see her parents. This also struck Gerry and Martha as strange.

The Grant's saw their grandchildren and their daughter-in-law at least three times a week, as they helped out with child care for them. Their had been no mention of them going back east. Martha knew her son so well and his words didn't match up to his demeanor. He looked the roll, but a mother knows her son. She gently squeezed Gerry's arm to give him a little signal that it was time for their guest to leave. After they gracefully got rid of their guest they high tailed it into the kitchen to find out what was going on.

"Fitzgerald, what is going on?" His mother said.

Fitz had gotten through half of his dinner anyway before he began to speak. He told them everything that had happened and the real site of his wife and children. He was so ashamed telling his parents what happened.

Gerry blew out a breath before he started to talk. He didn't want to judge his son, so he just asked more practical questions like the lawyer he was.

"Son, is Mellie carrying your child? Lets deal with this issue first."

"It's can't be Dad! Mother, can you give Dad and I a moment to talk?"

Martha knew enough that Fitz needed to talk about specifics with his father and she would rather skip that part of the conversation. So she went back into the living room to help the maid clean up.

"Listen Dad, I was pretty drunk, but all she did was give me a blow job. I'm pretty sure she swallowed."

Gerry put his elbows on the counter and started to rub his temples.

"Lets just assume for a moment that she is telling the truth. Can you say that you were coherent for the entire night?"

Fitz got up and started to pace back and forth trying to remember the entire night, but for the life of him couldn't.

"No, I can't say that I was coherent the entire night. I just remember flashes of what happened. She could have given me a blow job to get me going and then got on top. These are a lot of if's, if you ask me."

"Do you remember where you were? What bar, what hotel?"

"Yeah, I remember the bar and the hotel."

"Lets get Huck on this for us. At the very least we need to attack this two-pronged. If she is pregnant with your child then she needs to prove it. If, and I mean a big if she did something to you to incapacitate you, then we need to find that out too."

Fitz felt a little relieved, but not that much. If Mellie was pregnant with his child this pretty much guarantees that Olivia will not come back to him.

"Listen son, get out of your head at least for the night. We have work to do in the morning and I'm going to need you fresh as a daisy. Plus you're going to have to fight like hell to keep your family together. So go upstairs to you old room tonight and we can get cracking on this in the morning. If you don't want to ramble around your empty home. Why don't you come stay with us. It's an option that will allow Olivia and the kids to come back home. The kids need to go back to school."

"Thanks Dad for everything. I've been so mired in thinking about how to get Olivia back that I really needed to look at the big picture. I'll call Olivia in the morning and tell her that I've moved out of the house and she can come back with the kids."

* * *

Mellie was sitting in her living room looking out on the San Francisco sky line as the sun went down as she heard her door bell ring. She slowly got up and went to the door. She looked through the peep-hole and rolled her eyes before she opened it.

"Hey Mels! So how is operation baby going?"

"Hey Amanda. Not going to plan as of now, but it will when the paternity test comes back."

"Well it's all going to be worth it, once Fitzy boy gets the results and then its happy days are here to stay with the payday your going to get."

"It's not all about the payday Amanda!" Mellie hissed.

"I want Fitz too. I want to be Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and live in a grand house and belong to all the right clubs. I was meant for a life-like this, and I'm not taking anything less when that paternity test comes back."

"Mel that's sounds all grand and shit, but what if he doesn't want to marry you? He is married now and by the looks of it, he really loves her and their kids."

"GET OUT AMANDA! If you can't believe in my vision of the future then I don't need you!"

"Calm down Mel, you have that golden egg in there and you don't want to lose it. Take it easy, I'm with you until the end."

"Good! Now, I'm tired and I need a nap. Let yourself out and I'll talk to you later."

"Sure Mel."

Amanda left as fast as she could. Amanda was many things, but being someones fool wasn't one of them. As she got in her car to leave she sat for a minute thinking about what advantage she had in this whole scenario. Mellie was a nut job and she couldn't bank on her getting through their little plan.

"I'm glad I kept my little insurance policy."

Then she started her car and drove off.

* * *

Olivia watch from the living room as her children played in the sand. Stephen handed her a cup of coffee. They both sat there in silence before Olivia spoke.

"I'm taking them home tomorrow. They need to go back to school. Fitz texted me last night to let me know he moved out to his parents house. So we could come home."

"Do you want to go home?"

"Not really, but this is one of those life situations where it's not about me right now. It's the middle of the school year and the kids need to get back. I'm just glad he moved out. He'll be close by to pick the kids up from school when I have to work nights and late. If he can't his parents can, so it's a perfect situation for all of us. Besides, he is not getting away with not taking care of his kids. I'm not doing this on my own."

"Listen Love, do what you have to do and let this whole thing play out. I'm not the biggest fan of Fitz, but he is your kid's father and he loves them very much, and for that he gets one pass for now."

Olivia leans over and puts her head on Stephen shoulder.

"What would I do without you?"

"You'll never have to know. Tell you what, I'll come up as often as I can to give you a break and to have a shoulder to lean on as well. Liv, you will get through this. I promise you."

A small tear escaped Olivia's eyes as Stephen pulled her in for a hug.


	4. The Truth of the Matter

That week saw Fitz and his father start to get into the meat of the dilemma. First they drafted a request for paternity of the the fetus sent over to family court. Next they had their head of security Huck try and gather video footage from the bar and hotel where Fitz had been that night. Fitz went over and cleared out his closet so he would have no reason to pop back over and exacerbate the situation with Olivia.

She came back that Tuesday with the kids. Fitz came over and picked them up to have dinner with him and his parents. She answered the door and she couldn't look at him right as she called her kids to let them know their father was there. He didn't push anything, so many thing were so up in the air and before he wanted to talk to her, he wanted to have some answers.  
The kids came down with their overnight bags.

"Guess what Daddy?" Both kids exclaimed.

"What munchkins?"

"Mommy said we can spend the night with you and Grammy and Grandpa! Its like we are having a sleep over with our Daddy!"

Although his kids were seven. He wasn't sure they were grasping totally what was happening or Olivia had tried to make this as painless as possible. Either way he was grateful to see his kids, and that she was putting in some effort. Whether it was for her or the kids he really appreciated it.

"That's right. Grammy and Grandpa missed you these last couple of days. Daddy missed you a whole lot. I needed you guys to scare the monster from under my bed."

They both laughed at how their father was shaking his knees when he said it.

"Ok, times a wasting. Grammy's got your favorite meal ready for you guys and if you're really good, Grandpa said he would make you milk shakes."

"Yeah! Let get going Daddy!" Karen yelled.

"Hey one mention of Grandpa's milkshakes and you forget about your mom." Olivia said.

Both kids dashed back in and gave her a hug and a kiss then ran back to the car.

"Liv, can you send your calendar to my phone so I know your schedule so we can start making a schedule to hand the kids off?"

She shook her head yes as she stepped back into the house and closed the door. Fitz just stood there with tear pooling in his eyes. He stood their for a moment to get himself back together and then headed for his car.

On the other side of the door Olivia was a mess. She slid down the door and sobbed until she couldn't anymore. The house was to quiet for her. She grabbed a bottle of wine and dialed Stephen.

* * *

Fitz and the kids made it over to his parents house and as soon as they came in Fitz's Mom could tell something was wrong. To outsiders and the kids he looked fine, but a mother always knows when their child is hurting.

The kids had burst through the door yelling for their grandparents and giving their usual hugs and kisses as their grandmother asked their grandfather to take them into the dining room, she and Fitz would be in in a moment.

She walked Fitz to the kitchen and asked how it went.

Fitz relayed her reaction to him.

"Mom, every time I see her I feel like my heart is breaking into little pieces. The only one to blame for this is me. I can't even bring Mellie into the equation with what I did. She's right, the minute I started flirting with Mellie, I was cheating on Liv. I did this no one else."

Martha's heart broke at the state of her son and daughter-in-law predicament. On the one hand she felt so sorry for her son, but on the other, she knew the pain Olivia was in. You couldn't tell, but her and Gerry had been on the brink of divorce over the same situation. It took a long time for her to trust Gerry again, but they crawled over bricks of pain to stay together and Fitz and Olivia would have to also if they wanted to stay together. Martha was less sure of Olivia though. She knew her background.

"Listen son, if you want your family you're going to have to fight like hell to keep them. Olivia has one foot out the door of your marriage. You have to regain her trust or you'll never be together again."

Fitz eyes started to pour showers of tears from his eyes at his mother's statement.

"I know Mom, but how? She can't even look at me much less talk to me. Tell me how can I get her to at least talk to me?"

"Fitzgerald I raised you to be a fighter. You and only you can find a way back to your wife. You know her better than any of us. Let that lead you back to her."

With that she patted him on the arm and left the kitchen to join her grandchildren.  
Fitz leaned over the counter to take in all that his mother had said and promised himself that he would die trying to get his wife back.

* * *

"Hey Liv."

"Hey Stephen. Are you busy? I hope I'm not interrupting another date of yours."

Stephen had slipped on his boxers as he left his bedroom with his date spread eagle naked on his bed.

"No Liv, I always have time for you. That means anytime. How's it going?"

"I'm just a little lonesome tonight without the kids. Fitz picked them up and is keeping them overnight. I thought that he and his parents needed to see them. They were really excited about going over to their grandparents. That got me to thinking about Fitz's parents and where do I stand with them now. We use them when Fitz is out of town and when I'm on call."

"Listen Love, you need to have a talk with his parents to see where you stand. If their as nice as you always say they are, then they'll understand where you're coming from. Do they know your background with your father?"

"Yeah, Martha and I have had a few hearts to hearts about that subject. She seemed to have an understanding of how I felt. I never pushed her, but I always thought that she might have her own experience with infidelity."

"Wow. That's harsh. So how are you? Really."

Liv blew out a breath, "I feel like I have a hole where my heart used to be. I'm hanging on right now for the kids. If I didn't have them I would have fallen apart already. Talking to you is saving my life. I don't know what I would do without you Stephen."

"You'll never have to know. How about I come down this weekend and we can sit around eat terrible American food and watch movies like we did in school."

"Sounds like a plan. Hey, it's getting late and I won't keep you longer. Early morning for me and probably for you too."

"Call me anytime Liv. I mean it. You don't have to go through this alone. Night Liv."

"Night Stevie."

Stephen smiled as he hung up. "It's going to be different this time Olivia. I let you get away, but this is my second chance and I'm not letting it go."

"Hey Stevie, who are you talking to?" His date asked as she entered the kitchen naked.

"Nothing Love, nothing at all."

* * *

Fitz woke up to a foot in his back. He rolled over to see his son in his bed. He couldn't remember him coming in the night before which was rare. When he was away from Olivia he didn't really sleep very deep.

Fitz stared at his son. He looked so much like his mother, but his personality was all him. He started to brush his hands into his son's hair to wake him up. He stopped as soon as he saw a little smile creek on his face. Fitz started tickling him.

"Stop! Daddy! I'm still trying to sleep!"

"Really! Well, for someone who is trying to sleep you sure are making a racket."

"When exactly did you get into my bed last night?"

FJ (Fitz Junior) as he liked to be called. He adored his father and anything he could do to emulate him was all right with him. After his laughter subsided, he told his father why he was in his bed.

"I thought that you would be missing Mommy, so I thought if I slept with you, you wouldn't be so sad."

Fitz's eyes filled with tears. He pulled his son up and hugged him so he wouldn't see him cry.

"Thank you buddy. I really need that. I slept like a log thanks to you."

He pulled his son back after he wiped his eyes to give him a kiss on his forehead and a smile.

"Now go wake up your sister, Chef Daddy is on duty this morning. We will be making the Grant specialty."

"Pancakes?!"

"You got it! Now scoot!"


	5. Operaton Mellie

Fitz had to put Olivia on the back burner for right now. He had to get to the bottom of this Mellie mess, but how?

After Fitz dropped the kids off at school he convened in his father's office to talk to Huck.

"What have you got Huck?

"What I got is a whole bunch of circumstantial evidence that you were their at least. What Mellie doesn't realize, is that I've managed to track her every move for the past month, before all this happened. One, she's been embezzling money from our clients. Two, she had a guy in the room when you were there, and if we can track down her friend Amanda Tanner which by the way was in the room also, we can confirm some of the theories I have."

Fitz and Big Jerry were gobsmacked by this revelation. Either couldn't speak for a minute.

"How in the hell has this not been discovered before! We had quarterly audits every year. How long has this been going on?" Boomed Big Jerry.

"It looks like to me it started two years ago when Amanda Tanner started in accounting. It appears that she always handled all her billing hours for her, and that's not the only problem. I was able to follow the money to a Costa Rican bank account that has at least ten million in it. Do you want me to empty it?"

"No. We have to get them both at the same time as well as clear Fitz from all this other shit."

Big Jerry stood up and started to pace before he spoke.

"First we have to prove that Fitz is not the father of this child and this whole embezzlement scheme is not pay back for that. She's really boxed in a corner with all this. We need Amanda to spill her guts if we have a chance of getting out from under this with our reputations or they will be ruined. Not to mention the paternity suit I'm sure she's planning. We have to move and move fast. Huck can you get to Amanda?"

"Yeah, how far do you want me to go on this?"

"You need to put her on ice for a few days. We need to know what's going on with this little plan of theirs. She needs to be coherent enough so she can placate Mellie with the excuses for her absence at work. I want her around for the indictment when it comes, she's going to share in her Orange is the new black with Mellie."

Huck shook his head and left.

"Dad, what in the hell are they up to? I can see the embezzlement, but the paternity?"

Big Jerry stops pacing and faces his son.

"Its perfect son. Look at it from her eyes. She's been stealing from us for the last two years, she's greedy beyond believe. One, if she proves paternity she can prove sexual harassment or allege it, in order for us not to loose our reputations she knows we would have paid. Probably more than ten million. She walks away without us ever knowing what she was doing because we wouldn't be able to touch her with a ten foot poll. It would look like we were retaliating against her for the pay out."

Big Jerry chuckles for a minute. "She almost got away with it. There is one part of this that doesn't make sense. Who was the guy?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing."

"We don't have time to figure that out for now. Huck will find out. For now, lets play our little part in this little chess match she's concocted. We need to send over a demand for paternity."

Huck waits inside Amanda's apartment for close to an hour prepping for his little show down with her. He has all the restraints attached to her bed and is sitting in her chair facing the bed.  
He hears her coming through the door talking on her phone. He hears her locking her door behind her and moving toward the bedroom. When she walks in she sees all the stuff on her bed as she starts to saying something else over the phone, Huck comes from behind the door and puts his hand over her mouth and tells her to tell whoever is on the phone you have to go.

"Hey Dad, I have to go tell Mom I'll call back later."

What Huck doesn't know, is that her safe word to her father that she's in trouble.

As she disconnects her phone, "Nice! Is that your way of telling your father your in trouble? I know your mother's dead. Matter of fact I know a hell of a lot about you. Oh well, looks like we are going to have to take this show on the road."

He injects her with a sleeping agent and folds her up into the large suit case he brought with him. Always ready to improvise.

When Amanda comes around she feels herself restrained. She looks at her hands and then her feet, her eye sight clears and she see Huck at the foot of the bed standing at a table. She can't make out what is on the table just yet.

Without turning around, "Well hello sleepy head. I thought I might have to wake you myself. We have a lot to talk about and not a lot of time to do that. So, I'm going to ask you nicely a few questions and if you lie to me that will be the last time I ask anything nicely."

He turns around to see a terrified Amanda.

"Oh, by the way you can scream as loud as you like, it won't make much of a difference. We are in an underground bunker. It's where I like to take my dates such as yourself. Now shall we get started?"

Huck walks away from the table and Amanda can see the surgical tools laid out.

"Now...tell me about you and Mellie's plan to blackmail Fitz?"

Amanda's eyes grow the size of large saucers with the questions.

"I..I don't know what you want me to say!"

Huck shakes his head and walks toward the bed and pulls up a wooden chair.

"Why do you all try to play dumb? News flash, if I know about your mother being dead, don't you think I know a bit about the part you've been playing in this whole Mellie scheme? I told you not to lie to me, and before you protest, a lie of omission is still a lie."

He huffs out a little as he starts to carve out a square of skin near her under arm. He knows this is one of the most sensitive area on the body. But he carves so quickly that it takes Amanda a moment to really feel the excruciating pain that ensues. She screams to high heaven until Huck pulls her face to the side he is sitting on.

"This is a sample of what is going to go on here. You can answer my questions and possible live, or I'm going to peel you like a grape and keep you alive for all of it. It's your choice. Now, it's been a long day for me and I'm tired and hungry, so I'm going to leave you here to think of the many possibilities of what I can do to you and no one will ever know. But before I take my little lunch break, you're going to talk to your father and tell him that you were mistaken about being in trouble and your over at a friends house for the night. You either make a convincing case for him, or I kill him. Again, your choice, it doesn't matter to me."

Huck wiped her face and brought her phone over to her so she could talk to her father. Before he dialed he told her to tell him, you thought someone was breaking in and it spooked you. He put it on speaker and dialed. Amanda told her father exactly what Huck said and smoothed it over enough that she knew her father was all right with her explanation.

He hung up the phone as he watched tears run down Amanda's face.

"I'll be back in a bit with food. Don't go anywhere." He smirked.

After he closed the heavy steel door she started to sob uncontrollable. She knew she was a dead woman.

Huck went out to the tiny kitchen and made himself a sandwich and sat down as he watch Amanda on a closed circuit tv. He chuckled.

"This is going to be easier than I thought."

* * *

Mean while at Mellie's apartment.

"Listen Kyle, this is a full proof plan. We are going to be filthy rich once all of this plays out. I know the Grant play book by heart. I know Big Jerry's moves and counter moves like the back of my hand, and don't get me started on Fitzgerald's tactics. We are on easy street right now. I can almost guarantee they will demand a paternity test soon. Once it come back as a match we are home free. So quit your worrying. I've got this."

"Listen Mells, I know you said this would be easy money, but we are destroying someone's marriage. He has children for God sake. Why do you hate them this much?"

Mellie gets up and gets in Kyle's face and yells, "You want to know why I hate them so much! Because, they are the epitome of people who think they are better than everyone else! They flaunt their perfect little lives at us like we are suppose to cow down and worship them as some kind deity. I can't wait to get that check in our hand and let them know how stupid they really have been. Trust is a dangerous tool you can use to destroy people with. To see their arrogant little faces drop when they find out about our little enterprise on the side. The crazy part is once they find out there is nothing they can do about it. So save your pity for those who really need it Kyle!"

Kyle slumped back into his seat with the knowledge that he was in to deep to pull out of her scam. And something in the back of his head told him that he just might be the scapegoat for this whole thing. He needed a plan to get out of this without any jail time. Mellie is crazy.

* * *

As Huck watched on the monitor the different phased of Amanda surrendering to her predicament. He made her a sandwich and took it back in the room with him.

"Here, I brought you a sandwich. I'll feed it to you."

He brought the sandwich to her mouth and she turned her head. He put it on the floor next to his chair.

"Hey, it doesn't matter to me if you starve. It will only make the cutting hurt more from you blood vessels constricting from a lack of water and nutrition."

She looked over at Huck with horror on her face as she gulped.

"Are you ready to answer some questions?"

She shook her head in the affirmative.

"I know you lured Fitz into that hotel room, but he was knocked out and was carried to the room by some guy. So tell me what the plan is first and the parts each of you played. Oh and you can skip the embezzlement scheme."

Her eyes lit up again when she realized that this guy pretty much knew everything that happened but the fine details. She brushed some of the tears off her face with her shoulder and began.

"Mellie was suppose to get Fitz piss drunk and get him to the hotel room. She almost got him to the room before he passed out in the hallway. She called Kyle out of the room down the hall he was in. He helped to lay Fitz on the bed and strip him and then took a whole bunch of pictures."

"That's well and fine, but if Fitz wasn't even awake to get it up, how was this little scheme supposed to work. You know when the paternity test comes back, that it won't be a match."

Then it hit her that he didn't see Kyle's face.

"It's going to come back with an exact match because Kyle is Fitz's identical twin."

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me this long to update. Just so you know identical twins have identical DNA so you can't get paternity from either. Yes, I'm leaving it here, but hopefully I can get you another chapter soon. Thanks for your patience and thank you to all who've read, favored this story, as well as the author.**_


	6. The Other Shoe Drops

_**Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting. I made it a little extra long to answer so many questions. Happy Fourth of July. This belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. Let me know what you think. Thanks again for all the views, reviews and messages.**_

* * *

The thought of close your mouth before a bug flies in crossed Huck mind as he waited for Big Jerry and Fitz to take in all the information he just relayed to them.

Then as if a balloon popped Big Jerry jumped up and got in Huck's face, "What the fuck kind of story are you bringing us? Did you torcher her to the point that she came up with this fairytale!"

Big Jerry backed away and started to pace furiously.

"I was at home when Fitz was born! My wife nearly died bringing this boy into the world!"  
Then as fast as he had started to pace he stopped just as fast. He stood their for what seemed like hours when Fitz finally spoke.

"Dad? Is there something you remember about that day?"

"I do. I wasn't in on the actual delivery, when you were born because they gave your mother a c-section or so they said. They said you were in distress and they needed to operate. They put your mother to sleep, so she wasn't awake when she delivered. But what I remember was something your Mom said throughout her pregnancy was she thought she was having twins. We didn't have the benefit of a sonogram back in the day. So it could be possible."

Before they started to delve in any further of what ifs, Huck pulls out a sheet of paper and laid it on the table. It's a full length copy of Kyle Garrett's license with picture. Mouth's and jaws were dropped and open. It was Fitz down to his hair his eyes his jaw, everything.

It was Fitz's turn to say something. "What in the fucking hell is going on?"

Huck pulled out an entire brief on Kyle Garrett.

"Apparently he's been living in a small farming town in Gettysburg South Dakota. Yeah, I get the irony with your last name being Grant. He grew up the only child of Fran and Tucker Garrett. I can tell you that up until they moved to Gettysburg, they didn't exist. Whoever took Kyle and either gave or sold him to the Garrett's was good at what they do. He graduate from the local high school, then went on to college at the University of Minnesota with a degree in Agricultural Engineering. After graduation he got a job at Monsanto as an engineer and moved to Chicago. Here's where I think he went off the rails, a few underground friends of mine who might just be running numbers in Chicago tell me our friend here has a really bad gambling habit, to the tune of about $200,000. This alleged friend also says that three months ago all his debt was squared around town. So here we are."

"No Huck we are not just here! How the hell did he get involved with Mellie?"

"Well, that is where Ms. Amanda Tanner filled me in on the rest of the story."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Huck sat there for a minute to take in what Amanda just said before he spoke again.

"What the hell kind of game are you playing. I see one demonstration of my intentions aren't enough."

He grabbed his scalpel and moved toward her other arm as Amanda screamed.

"Hear me out! I know it sounds crazy, but you have to listen to why we've gone to such lengths to carry out this twisted plan!"

Huck sat back in his chair and nodded for her to continue.

"Remember that big case in Chicago three months ago?"

"Yeah, go on."

"After the firm won that big settlement, a few of the lawyers, Mellie included were down in the bar of the hotel celebrating. Mellie was one of the last lawyers to leave the bar, and when she went into the bathroom and came out about to leave she thought she saw Fitz sitting in the bar. When she went over and patted him on the shoulder and asked him why didn't let everyone know he was in town. He looked at Mellie like she was crazy. He told her he didn't know what she was talking about, but if she sat down he would buy her a drink. Long story short they did the deed. You know Mellie has always had the hots for Fitz and it was a fantasy fulfilled that night, but she couldn't get over how much he looked like Fitz and she had to find out why."

Amanda started to cough a little so Huck gave her a drink of water and told her to go on.

"Mellie hired a private eye to check Kyle out. He found out that his parents didn't exist until they moved to Gettysburg. This made Mellie a lot more curious so she took a trip out to speak to Kyle's parents. She bluffed them into believing she knew Kyle's origins, and said if they didn't give up the whole story she was going to the authorities."

"You know how persuasive Mellie can be. In no time they were spilling their guts. And now Mellie had the leverage over Kyle she needed to concoct this plan."

"So what's it in it for you?" Huck asked.

"What Mellie doesn't know is that for the past few months I've set up another account and have been siphoning off some of the money a little at a time. I give Mellie old balance sheets to assure her the money's there. I had my ticket ready to leave in two days. If you let me go, I'll transfer a couple of million into an account for you."

Huck chuckled at her little plan.

"Nice of you to offer, but I already have access to both your accounts and as soon as the Grant's give me the ok, I'm going to move it back to the company where it belongs."

"You are nothing but their lap dog! They'll never share any of that money with you! Don't be a dick and take me up on the offer!"

Huck leaned over and carved out another patch on her other arm. As soon as she stopped screaming and crying, he leaned over to her ear.

"Just so you know, the Grant's give me 5% of all recovered money and in my estimation that's about half a mill. Also, don't use rude language in my presence it upsets me."

He pulled away and smiled at her as he left.

* * *

_**Present time**_

"So we know their plan, and now we know everyone's reasoning behind this scam."  
Fitz stood up and started to pace.

"What's on your mind son?"

"Two things Dad. One, how did Kyle get stolen from us. And two, if we can prove all of this with Kyle's help, I might be able to salvage my marriage."

"Huck, where do you want to go with this now?"

"Kyle's our corroboration to the whole story. If you want I can take him to my little bunker like Amanda, but I think somehow he might spill his guts to you guys on your own. He's over the proverbial barrel in all this. On the one hand, he has to keep his parents out of jail, on the other he has to be a bit loyal to Mellie because she bailed him out with his bookies. My friend said he was one day away from getting a knee cap popped."

"We need a place that is secluded and away from my wife. If she finds out that someone took our son, she will be devastated. I want to look him in the eye also, to get a bead on his character. So far, he's not much of a winner in my book."

"I know it doesn't look good Dad, but strange as it sounds I always felt I wasn't alone. I want to look in his eyes too."

"Listen, don't you guys have a lake house up state? It's the middle of the week and we don't have much time for this to resolve. The paternity test should be back by Monday, and we need Kyle to talk. Don't tell anyone where you're actually going. Matter of fact tell everyone your going to look at a hunting property in Canada. Tell them you may or may not be out of cell reach."

Fitz and Big Jerry gave him the affirmative nod and they all left Big Jerry's office.

* * *

Fitz and Big Jerry went to the house and packed a bag. They were glad Martha wasn't home yet from one of her clubs. Big Jerry left her a note trying to eliminate as many questions as possible, and told the staff to let her know they would be back on Sunday.  
Fitz called Olivia and told her he was going out of town with his Dad and he wouldn't be able to get the kids this weekend. To say she was not pleased was an understatement. He wished he could tell he what was going on, but he didn't want to get his hopes up by telling her. What Fitz didn't know was that Stephen was heading into town for the weekend to be with Olivia.

Kyle walked into his hotel room after getting dinner down at the corner diner. Just as he's pulling off his coat, he hears nighty night before everything goes dark.

Kyle has no idea how long he'd been out, but when he wakes up he can feel his hands restrained behind his back and something was over his face.

"It looks like he's awake."

Huck goes over and pulls the pillow case off his face. As Kyle adjust to the room he sees someone, not just anyone, but someone who has his face.

"What? You don't have anything to say brother? No? Lets get to the part where you helped Mellie ruin my life, why don't we start there!"

Fitz just hauls off and slaps him as hard as he can. Jerry jumps in and retrains Fitz.  
Kyle spits out the bit of blood that was in his mouth.

"Real brave with my hands tied!"

"Enough both of you!" Jerry screams.

"Look Kyle the game is over before you even get to play, so you need to start talking."

Kyle looks around and sees Huck in the back against a wall and as soon as he sees him he knows his life might be in a little danger.

"Ok! I'll tell you what you want, but you have to know first that I didn't want to do this. I'm only doing this to protect my parents. I know I'm your son. Mellie told me all about me being stolen from your home the night we were born. The doctor and the nurse were in on the scam. Mostly the doctor. The nurse was my Mom. The doctor told her to take me home for a couple of days and he would find a buyer for me. Sure she was in on it, but once my father found out what I was doing at the house he told her she needed to go to the police. She convinced him that if she did, she would go to prison as an accomplice. So, Dad took us to California first to get our new identities and then we moved to South Dakota to lie low."

Big Jerry was so overwhelmed by what Kyle said that he started to get dizzy and almost fell over. Fitz caught him and dragged him over to one of the chairs in the living room.

Huck spoke, "Go on."

"I'm not proud of what I've done, but she literally saved my ass from some bookies that were going to break my knee caps any day. I owed her for that and not turning in my parents."

Fitz asked about the elephant in the room. "Are you the baby's father?"

Kyle dropped his head, "Yes."

"Are you positive that Fitz is not the father?"

"Yeah, he was so drunk I had to drag him in from the hall after he passed out, besides Mellie was already pregnant when Fitz was dragged in the room. We had to make sure she was before her scammed worked?"

Huck perked up at this revelation.

"Did she go see a doctor to get confirmation?"

"Yeah, but the doctor is in Chicago and she paid cash. She made me go with her."

"Got her! What's her doctor's name? What alias did she use?"

Huck got all the information he needed then scurried off to do some more digging.  
Big Jerry got up and untied Kyle's hands and then laid his hand on both sides of his son's face.

"You look like Fitz in every way that counts, but you don't have his sense of honor. You've been raised by thieves and now you've become one."

Big Jerry walked away with so much grieve on his face that Fitz was worried about him. He turned around to see Kyle crying silently. Tear after tear cascaded down his face. Fitz saw how distraught his brother was also.

"Is our Mother still alive?" He croaked out.

Fitz put his hands in his pockets, "Yeah, she's still alive. And she's wonderful. You would have loved to grow up with our parents. They were so loving and encouraged me to be anything I wanted to be. All I ever wanted to be, was just be like Dad in every way. He taught me how to be a good Dad. How did your parents treat you?"

"They always held their love back from me. Looking back now with the knowledge I have now, I think they didn't want to get they're feeling invested in me if they got caught. They provided all I needed, but the one thing they never gave was love and affection. I always thought there was something wrong with me. I guess I know now. I'm not even sure why I'm covering for them."

"For whatever reason, they were still your parents. Come on, lets get something to eat. Dad will be in his room for a while. I think he's morning your loss now. You'll have to give him a while to get it right in his head."

"Are...are you guys going to turn me in?"

"I don't think so Kyle. I think you've paid enough don't you?"

Tears started to well up in Kyle's eyes again as they walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.


	7. Stephen's In Town

Since Olivia was unaware of the events taking place. Her anger toward Fitz was fueled by his absence that weekend from the children's lives. She was fuming after she got the call from Fitz and now she had to tell her kids he wasn't coming. To say she was pissed was an understatement.

As predicted, the news that the children would not be with their father that weekend didn't go down very well. There were a few tears and a great deal of cuddling to compensate for his absence. By the time Stephen arrived they all seemed a little adult male deprived.

Stephen managed to bring a calm to the situation by suggesting they get out of the house for the night. He spotted a carnival a couple miles down the road from their house and thought a night of fun might be the best cure for what ailed them.

After gorging themselves on hot dogs, cotton candy, and popcorn. Stephen doled out tickets so the kids could start riding some of the kiddy rides that he and Olivia could stand by and watch and wave as the kids went by. This gave Stephen the opportunity to talk to Olivia.

"Now that the kids are out of ear shot, how are you?"

Olivia huffed out, "pissed would be the accurate description of of how I'm feeling these days. I can't believe that the first chance Fitz gets to bail on his kids he takes it. Something about a damn emergency business trip."

"Listen Liv, you know I don't have any love for the guy, but maybe there is a legit reason to be out of town."

"Damn Stephen no need to stand up for the douche bag. If this is what happens when we are separated, what the hell is going to happen when we are divorced!"

At the mere mention of a divorce sent Stephens heart soaring. He never thought in his entire life he would have the opportunity to have Olivia in his life. He needed to play this cool so things can turn out in his favor.

"Liv, I'm not taking his side, but I don't want you to turn into one of those divorced wives that are angry all the time. In time I hope to see the old Livy back from our college days. You have a new set of circumstances and your going to have to be civil at the very least for the kids. Come over here and give Uncle Stephen a hug." He smirked.

Stephen slid over to give her a hug and she nudged him a little before she let him hug her. For a brief second Olivia was at peace in Stephen arms. She could not remember the reason why they never hooked up in school before. Oh, yeah he was a man whore.

"Now was that so bad?"

"Yes, you smell!" She cackled as she shot off the bench before Stephen could run after her. He picked her up and spun her around as the kids laughed at how silly they were being.

After he sets her back down and they stop howling at each other, they looked into each other eyes like they've never seen each other before. They're stare down was interrupted by the kids calling for their mother to come play with them. She breaks the stare as she begins to walk away but turns around to look at Stephen like she never has before. Stephen knows in that moment she is seeing him with a brand new pair of eyes and he was half way there.

* * *

Fitz and Kyle were at the island in the kitchen eating a sandwich when Huck walked in. He paused for a moment as he watch Fitz and Kyle mannerisms were so similar and they had no idea what the were doing.

"I have a friend in Chicago that can get me the medical records for Mellie. We can establish conception way before the date she is claiming to have had sex with you. Kyle will fill in the blanks also. What do you want to do about the embezzlement?"

Fitz put his sandwich down and got up to pace. A habit he had picked up from his wife a while ago.

"This has to be a one shot deal. If we don't nail Mellie on all fronts she will get away with this."

"We need to get in touch with David Rosen and fill him in on what is going on and provide him with all the evidence we have. I want him there with an arrest warrant when we are through with her. Also, I want every news agency out to watch her perp walk. I want her to burn!"

Fitz's and Kyle's Dad came back in the room right after Fitz's final statement.

"I'm with you son, but there is one thing we haven't considered yet." He turns to Kyle.

"What are you going to do about the baby if she goes to jail son?"

Kyle puts his sandwich down too and looked at his father with weary eyes.

"I don't know what to do. I'm not exactly father material. You all know what a looser kind of life I've been living. I'm not even sure I can love anyone let alone a little baby that will require a lot from me."

He plunged his face in his hands mulling over what was in front of him.

Their father went over and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Kyle I know that things didn't go well for you growing up and you never knew what it felt like to feel a parents love son. But let your mother and me help you. Come home with me until the baby is born so we can all get to know you and help you prepare for the baby."

Kyle lifted his head with tears in his eyes as he looked at the father he was meant to have all along.

"I...I would love to come home with you sir."

"It's Dad, right Fitz?"

Fitz had the same kind of tears in his eyes as well. "You bet!"

"Well if you three are going to be all Oprah up in here, I'm going to my room to get things set up for Monday."

They all laughed as Huck made his exit.

* * *

That same night after Olivia put the kids down for the night, her and Stephen were sitting in the den enjoying her favorite bottle of wine together. They talked about old times and what was going on in Stephen's life. By the time Olivia looked up and notices the time they have polished off two bottles of wine and it was late.

"Hey Stevie it's really late and the twins will be up at the crack of dawn raring to go."

She tries to stand but Stephen grabs her hand to make her stay where she was. Olivia gives him a questioning look.

"Liv...why did we never get together? I felt like we had a connection our freshman year until Fitz came into the picture."

Olivia pondered his question until she spoke.

"I don't know. We were such good friends the moment we met and deep down I didn't want to mess with that dynamic."

"So, you felt what I was talking about?"

"Yeah, I guess. But that all changed the moment I met Fitz. You forever fell into the friend zone."

Stephen still had his hand on her's as he started to lightly rub his thumb over her fingers. He made up his mind in that moment to finally come clean with her. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

"Liv do you want to know why I haven't been able to build or keep a lasting relationship with anyone? It was because of you. Every woman I've been out with or dated long term never matched up to you. I am your friend, but I don't just love you as a friend. I love you as a man who has waited a lifetime to find you and now that your about to be free, I don't want to waste another second telling you how I really feel about you. I made that mistake the last time and Fitz swooped in and grabbed you up. I just want to know if you will give me the chance this time."

Olivia looked at Stephen not really shocked as more mesmerized by his declarations of love. She did feel something for Stephen back then, and if she was being honest with herself she still felt a little spark now for him.

"Listen Stevie, we've gone through two bottles of wine and it's late. I hear what your saying and the only answer I can give you right now is, let me think about it. Things always look different in the cold light of morning. I do love you Stephen, but I need to get through this divorce with Fitz first and clear my head a little bit before I make a major decision like this. If me leaning on you is making thing difficult for you, we can take a step back for now."

"No! I just wanted to let you know how I feel. Like I said I want you to know you have another option. If you decide that we should remain friends, then I'll respect that, but if there is a sliver of hope, I want to take it."

They both stood up and hugged each other as always, but this time Stephen pulled her in and gave her a soul stirring kiss. After they broke apart Olivia patted Stephen on the shoulder as she moved toward the stairs to her bedroom.

What they didn't know was two pair of eyes saw the whole thing.


	8. Someone's been kissing Mommy

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this update out, but you know life gets in the way. It's a short chapter, but I hope you like it. I do not own Scandal.**

* * *

After all the emotions and talk of babies, Fitz stepped outside the cabin and called his house to talk to his kids. When he called the house and on the third ring Gerry picked up the phone.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Ger! How are you and your sister doing?"

"We're fine. When are you coming to pick us up?"

"I don't know Ger. Grandpa and I had to go out of town on a case and it might take a while to solve it. When it's all over with, maybe you and Karen will like to come up to the cabin and go fishing with me. How does that sound?"

First the first time in his life he heard a little pause and push of air coming out of Gerry like he was a little disappointed in what his father was saying.

"What is it Gerry?"

"Dad, you told us we would be together this weekend, but you left us hanging and Karen and I were really sad. Thanks to Uncle Stephen he cheered us up by taking us to the carnival down the street. And he made Mommy laugh. She's been really sad since you left. Karen and I snuck down the stairs last night to go to the kitchen to get something to eat, when we saw Uncle Stephen talking to Mommy, and when she got up and gave him a hug he kissed her like you used to. Is Uncle Stephen going to be our new daddy?"

All Fitz saw was red after his son told him this.

"Daddy? Are you still there?

Fitz took a deep a deep breath before he answered.

"Yeah buddy, I'm still here. How is your sister doing? Is she near you?"

"She's right here dad."

Gerry gave the phone to his sister so she could talk.

"Hi Daddy! When are you coming to get us?"

"Hey Kar. Sorry I missed this weekend, but I should be home this week. How about I ask Mommy if you guys can spend the week with me? Is Mommy near by?"

"She's in the other room I'll go get her."

Fitz waited a few minutes trying to tell himself to keep calm, just keep calm. Before Olivia got on the phone she told her children to go out back to play in the yard while she talked to their daddy.

Olivia gets on the phone and just breaths to let Fitz know she was on the phone.

"So now that you and Stephen are together you can't bring yourself to talk to me anymore?"

Fitz breath out to say.

"What me and Stephen do or don't do is none of your business anymore."

Olivia said it such finality that Fitz felt a tear begin to form. But something else won out.

"What you do is my fucking business until a judge says otherwise. If you don't get that asshole out of my house, I'll be sure to to include your little actions in our divorce proceedings!"

"My, my. Haven't we gotten our balls back all of a sudden. Having a friend visit isn't an actionable item as getting your colleague pregnant. Let me spell it out to you right now husband of mine. You don't have a fucking leg to stand on right now, and since you can't keep a civil tongue in your head, you can talk to my lawyer from now on. Oh, and by the way that is Abby. See you in court lover."

Without even a breath for him to take she hung up on him.

Fitz threw his phone across the cabin and broke it. If he could he would drive back to town right now and break every bone in Stephen's body and he didn't care if he went to jail for it.

Huck, Big Jerry and Kyle ran into the living room to see what the sound was. Fitz had his back to them as he started to talk to them.

"I need this shit to go away this week! I'm going to lose my family if we don't wrap this stuff up."

Jerry went over to patted his shoulder as he turned his son around to look in his face. He saw the fear and sorrow painted on his son's face.

"I think we have what we need to get through this. Why don't we all head back to town so you can go see your kids and the rest of us will handle everything else. Fitz, don't loose your cool again. You can't afford to piss of the mother of your children. She's in the right in this situation as far as she knows. And to be frank, you would never be in this situation if you hadn't encourage Mellie somewhat. She might have taken a leap to form her own conclusion, but nonetheless you were some party to this."

All the anger all the hurt went out with his father's words. He had to remember why he was in this predicament and own up to it. He patted his fathers hand and and shook his head as he went to his room to pack up and go home.

* * *

Meanwhile back at his house.

"That son of a bitch thinks he can call me and chastise me about who I let in my life has got some fucking nerve!"

"Calm down Liv. The kids are outside they might hear you."

"I'll calm the fuck down when his dick is on a plate!

Stephen moved over and hugged Olivia until he could feel the tension in her body subside. He let her go to look in her eyes.

"Better?"

"Much"

Stephen escorted her over to the couch. Once she was seated he went to the kitchen to get her a glass of wine. While he's out of the room, Olivia sees her children playing outside and she starts to tear up. As Stephen comes back to give Liv her whine he looks where she is looking and sees a stray tear go down cheek. Stephen sits down and grabs Liv's hand in his to reassure her.

"Listen Liv. I'm no fan of your husband, it's not a secret that we never liked each other, but you can't blow your top while the kids are so close around. Someone has to be the adult and I think it should be you."

Olivia pushes away the plethora of tears that are now coming out of her eyes to the side.

"Your right Stephen, I just lost it listening to him accuse me of going outside our marriage and he is the one who brought all this down on us."

"I know Liv, but you have two kids and if you two don't be careful will get hurt by all your stuff. They didn't ask for this and you can't allow them to see you at war with their father no matter how bad you are feeling right now."

Olivia hated what Stephen was saying, but he was right. If she was going to duke it out with him, it was going to be inside a court room and not in front of them.

Olivia squeezed his hand and said, "your always right Stevie. I don't know what I would do without you right now."

Stephen smiled and thought, hopefully you won't have to find out anytime soon. At this rate Fitz was doing all the work all by himself.


	9. Coming Home

_**Hello, everyone! I know, I know I've been gone for so long. Sorry, but I was stuck like chuck trying to come up with next step in this story. So, I'm slowly coming out of my funk. This chapter is a filler chapter for now. Again, I do not own any Scandal characters.**_

* * *

Fitz drove toward home like a bat out of hell. His mind just kept going back to what his kids were saying about Stephen and Olivia. He had to make this right. As he pulled into his house's driveway, he gripped the wheel tight to get himself under control he didn't want to have an outburst like he had over the phone. He was going to knock on the door and ask to see the kids for a little while and just leave with them.

He got out of the car and before he could knock on his own door which he felt ironic, it swung open as Jerry leaped into his arms and Karen was not too far behind. He spun them around and around as the kids squealed with laughter. Olivia came to the front door to see what all the commotion was about. When she saw her children and Fitz her heart leaped for just a minute at how her life used to be until Stephen came up beside her to take a look also. Her eyesight seemed to shift from technicolor to black and white in a heartbeat.

"Fitz! What are you doing here?"

Fitz stopped spinning the kids to look at his beautiful wife standing in the door with that douche bag Stephen.

"Dad and I got thing wrapped up sooner than we thought and I wanted to see if I could take the kids for some ice cream."

Stephen moved shoulder to shoulder with Olivia with a smirk on his lips. He wanted to see him touching his wife to let him know what was up and wanted him to snap a bit in front of his family.

Fitz felt his temper rising as he saw Stephen that close to his wife. He held his breath as he looked back down at his beautiful children's faces and took a deep breath.

"Fitz they haven't had their dinner yet and they have to go to school tomorrow."

"Don't worry Livie, they can spend the night with me and I can get them to school in the morning."

"Pleassse Mommy!" Both squealed.

Olivia walked closer to Fitz and the kids.

"How can I say no to these cute little faces. Go back inside and get your backpacks for school tomorrow, and you will be in bed on time tonight are we clear."

"Yes, Momma." They said in unison as they ran back into the house.

Olivia turned around face to face with Fitz. He had stuck his hands in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

They felt like strangers standing together.

"I'm glad your business got cleared up early, they kids really missed you."

"Only the kids?" He said before he thought about it.

"Yeah, only the kids."

Fitz looked up to still see Stephen in the door like a hall monitor watching their interaction ready to pounce at a moments notice.

"Liv, do you have some time later this week so we can sit down and talk?"

"I don't know what we have left to talk about Fitz. It's done, we need to start moving on the best way we know how. Especially for the kids sake. I don't want us to fight like we did on the phone. The only people who get hurt by us arguing is the kids. You are a great Dad and I will never keep the kids from you."

"Thank you, Liv. You're a great Mom and your right we need to sit down and talk about where we go from here. Let's do dinner or we can just go somewhere neutral to talk, I don't care, but we need to sit down and talk."

"Your right, we do. Let me check my schedule and I'll text you a good time later this week."

Fitz reached out and caught her hand and said, "thank you Liv."

Their moment was broken up by the kids barreling out the house toward their father.

"Alright, Grant Crew lets load um up and head 'em out!"

The kids laughed at how silly their father was being, but they loved him being this corny. Fitz turned back around as he walked toward his car and winked at Olivia and for a split-second she could feel her heart beat again.

Stephen realized in that moment that the task at hand was going to be a bit more tenuous than he thought, but he was not going to let them being alone for the night go to waste.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Jerry, Huck, and Kyle were trying to come up with a plan to catch Mellie in her lies and come up with a way to introduce Kyle to his mother. If Jerry had a hard time seeing Kyle for the first time he was really scared what his wife's reaction will be.

"Listen we have to start back to town soon. I know this is going to be hard for your wife, but you should approach it with a quick pulling the band-aid off." Huck said.

"That's fine for you to say, but Martha has always thought she heard two babies cry that night and we told her over and over again that she was wrong. Now we know she was right all along. With that being said, we have to also take into account that Fitz has the kids right now at the house. They can't see Kyle either for now. Let's call Fitz let him know he has to get the kids back tomorrow before we make it into town. We introduce Kyle to his mother and clue her in on what's been going on."

Kyle sits there listening to all the preparations and can only think of meeting his Mom for the first time. He wants so desperately to meet her. He wants to feel loved for the first time in his life, and he knows that he can begin to feel it more with his mother. The woman who carried him for nine months and seemed to know in her heart that he was out there all along

* * *

Meanwhile...

Olivia and Stephen were out on the back patio looking at the sun go down as they finished up their bottle of wine they had with their dinner. Olivia was feeling better about a lot of things and despite her current situation. Hope had crept into her heart in regards to Fitz. She needed that little spark, but at the moment she was relishing in the attention she was getting from Stephen.

Stephen moved his hand from the back of the love seat they were sitting in to rub her neck.

"Liv, what are you thinking about love?"

Olivia took a long intake of breath before she spoke.

"I was just thinking of how much I miss Fitz and when he was here with the kids it felt like old times again."

Stephen's heart felt like it had seized up from what she said, but he didn't let Liv know what he was feeling. He needed to get her back focused on them and not her fucking husband.

"Liv, remember that you are not in this predicaments based on your actions, but those of Fitz. I'm your friend and I would be remiss in not to remind you of how you got here."

"Stephen I appreciate your friendship, but I don't need you to remind me about my current situation. I get that reminder every time I go to sleep without him." She huffed.

She got up and went inside washed out her glass and went to bed not even speaking to him.

"Shit! Come on Stevie! Take it easy or you are going to lose her."

* * *

Fitz had a great time with his children that night and he wasn't quite sure, but he thought he saw a little sparkle in his wife's eyes tonight. He needed to get this whole situation under control soon. Just as he was having that thought his phone rang. It was his father.

"Hey, Dad! How's it going? When will you leave tomorrow?"

"Hey, son. I'm doing fine as you can imagine. We are going to leave late afternoon. That will give you enough time with the kids after school and you need to return them to Olivia before we arrive. I don't want them to see you and Kyle together just yet. Also, I wanted to talk to you about how we are going to break it to your mother."

"I completely forgot about that aspect, Dad. What are you thinking?"

"The more I think about it, I think you should break it to your mother before we arrive. I don't want her to have a heart attack when she sees him. I hate to put you in this situation son, but desperate times deserve desperate measures. What do you think? If you can't do it, let me know and we will come up with something else."

"No Dad. I can do it. Just give me a call or text when your about an hour out and I'll do it. That way she doesn't have to wait that long to see him. How are you really feeling Dad?"

"I feel like my heart was ripped out and kicked around the room. More than anything, I feel cheated. Cheated that I couldn't have double the experience of love from both you boys. Don't get me wrong son, but I love you to my soul Fitz, but Kyle deserved that same love. Like I told Kyle he looks exactly like you, but I wasn't there to instill the same principals for him that I did you. My greatest hope is that after this is all over we can get some counseling as a family. I love him already and I want him to feel the same assurance you do of my love."

"Dad just tell him everything you told me. I'm sure he would appreciate you telling him and will start his healing. I love you, Dad. See you tomorrow."


	10. D-Day Part I

_**Yes, can you believe it! Twice in one week. Once I got rid of the cob webs it started to flow out. Thank you for the reviews and favorites, you give me life with my writing. Just so you can keep a look out, I have another story qued up, I just want to finish this story first. I do not own any Scandal characters.**_

* * *

As Monday morning started. Fitz open his eyes and couldn't see out of one of them. He reached up to see what was keeping it shut to find Karen's little hand. Once removed he noticed that Jerry's foot was on his stomach and he was buried under the covers facing his feet. He wondered when this happened. It was time to get up and get them ready for school. Fitz tickled Karen until she woke up. She shrieked a little and sat up smiling at her Dad. Fitz cover his mouth with one finger and pointed toward Jerry. With one hand Fitz drug Jerry from under the covers and dangled him up side down with one hand.

"Look what I caught Karen! A wiggly worm!"

Karen yelled out, "you sir are a wiggle worm sir. A wiggle worm!"

Fitz put Jerry down and they both pounced on Fitz and wrestled with him for a few minutes until they heard their Grandma yell for them to get ready for breakfast and school.

Before they got out of bed Karen grabbed her father's arm to ask him a question.

"Daddy when are you coming back home? I don't like Uncle Stephen trying to be like you."

Fitz took a deep breath to calm the rage he was feeling.

"I'm working on it Princess. You and Jerry just keep being the great kids you are and know that your Mom and I love you both so much. Even if Jerry has stinky feet."

Both kids giggled and that seemed enough for them as they got out of bed. Fitz remained in bed and thought that if Stephen remotely thought he was going to just move right in on his family he had another thing coming. He would break that little douche bag in half before he let that happen.

* * *

Before Fitz knew it school had been let out and he was back home helping his kids with their homework. There was a sense of dread coming over Fitz as he looked at the clock knowing his father would be getting in touch with him soon. Every time his mother came in the room his stomach would twist just a little bit more.

When he got the text from his Dad he was glad that he had to take the kids home. It would give him time to work out what he was going to say, and to calm down a bit.

As he pulled up to the house he noticed that Stephen's car was still there. He muttered under his breath, "doesn't that guy have a job to go to?"

Then it dawned on him, he doesn't. Mommy and Daddies trust fund for him was and endless bottomless pit of money.

"Ok, kiddo's your home."

Karen and Jerry looked at each other with twin smirks on their face as they turned around to talk to their father.

"Daddy, my stomach hurts." Karen said.

"Oh, princess let me carry your into the house and put you to bed."

As he got out, the twins gave each other a low five in the backseat of the car. They were up to something. And the sometheing was getting their parents back together.

"Ok princess up you go. Jerry can you get out on Karen's side son, and get her backpack as well?"

"Yeah Dad."

Fitz walked the children to the door as Olivia opened it for him.

"What is all this?" She said after seeing Karen in her father's arms with her head on his shoulder.

"It appears that little miss here has a stomach ache. I told her I would put her to bed."

Stephen stepped from the shawdows as he heard what Fitz was saying.

"Hey Fitz, I can take Karen from you if you like and put her to bed."

Karen and Olivia shreeked at the same time and said, "NO!"

Fitz smirked at Stephen as he pushed passed him and went upstairs.

"Sorry Stephen for the outburst, but Karen always likes for Fitz to put her to bed when she's sick. Why don't you stay down here and I'll go and check on everyone."

"Sure Liv." He sulked back to the living room.

Olivia was a little peeved that Stephen would even suggest such a thing with both her parents right there, but more to the point with Fitz being there.

Olivia was heading to Karen's room when she overheard her children talking to their father.

"Daddy, we need you to come home. My stomach starts to hurt when you leave. I get so scared when your not in the house." Karen said.

"Yeah Dad, it's not the same here anymore, and Mommy is always so sad when you leave. Can't you just say your sorry and Mommy will let you come home."

Fitz had to blink back tears from what his kids were saying before he started to talk.

"Listen, you two, if you ever get scared or if you need me you can always call me and I'll come right over. Me and Mommy have some grown up problems that we need to talk about. If we can't work it out then you both have to know that no matter where I am, I love you and I would protect you with my life. So would Mommy. I promise that I will try to do anything so we can be together again as a family. You guys keep being amazing kids and I feel everything will work itself out. Ok?"

Fitz hugged both Karen and Jerry as he left them in Karen's room wathching the Diseney channel. As he was exiting he bumped into Oliva. He could see she was crying. He held out both his arms as she fell into him.

"I guess you heard everything."

She wiped away her tears and nodded yes.

"Look, we need to sit down and have a long talk. Can you meet me this Thursday for dinner?"

"Yeah, I was going to text you with the exact same day. I'm sorry you had to field that question by yourself, but when Karen said her tummy hurt when you leave. I just lost it."

Fitz was still holding her and sliding his hand up and down her back to comfort her.

"I know I messed up, but can I ask you to do one thing for me?"

She pulled back to look into his eyes. She saw something there she wasn't expecting. Hope.

"Just think about your future, do you still see me in it? Think long and hard Liv because you are not the only one your answer will affect. Know this. I still love you and a lifetime will not change that."

He kissed her on her forehead and left. Stephen had been lurking on the stairs and he saw the whole exchange as he slithered back down to the living room.

"Think Stevie! I'm going to have to step up the plan just a touch sooner."

* * *

On the ride back to his house he had to put Liv and the kids on the back burner for now. He needed to think of his mother now. How he was going to approach her. How was he going to make her believe it. He told his Mom he needed to talk to her when he got back from dropping off the kids. He pulled into the driveway and sat for a minute to gather his composer. He knew he would have to produce some evidence. Hell he didn't believe Huck when he said he had a twin.

He went to his room and pulled out the folder Huck gave him. He was a bit under the gun now. His father would be there in about thirty minutes or more he need to get this done. He sat down next to his Mom on the couch and took her hands in his.

"Hey beutiful."

"Fitzgerald I know when you want something. What is it this time?" She smiled.

"I need to tell you something Mom and it might be a bit of a shock for you, but it has to do with what's been going on with Olivia and I. You remember that Mellie is accusing me of sleeping with her and inpregnating her."

"Yes, and to be quite frank I don't really believe it, but you said that you might of and that you were really drunk."

"Well I have proof that it wasn't me, but it was my twin brother."

"WHAT! NO...NO...NO! Jerry said I was imagining things when I heard the second baby crying! He was so sure of it!"

She was up now and pacing around frantically. Fitz needed her to sit down and before she fainted.

"Hold on Mom! Please just sit down and I'll explain everything to you."

Martha Wade Grant felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest. All these years she torchered herself with what if's. How could this be true.

Fitz got her to sit back down and he went to the kitchen to get her some water.

"Here drink this Mom."

Once he got her face to turn back to it's original color. He told her everything they had learned. When he was finished he opened the file and showed her Kyle's driver's license picture. She took it from Fitz and traced the outline of his face. She kept looking back and forth to Fitz and the picture. They were identical, but she could tell by the sadness that permiated from Kyle's that she could tell them apart. Like all mother's would.

"Mom they'll be here in about ten minutes. We have other news but I'll let Dad and Kyle tell it. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"I just want to see my baby."

Something about his mother saying that warmed Fitz's heart and for the first time in about a month, he was feeling like everything could work it's self out for the better of everyone.

* * *

The closer they came to their destination the more Kyle's heart sped up. He had no idea how his mother would react to him, but he was hopeful. His Dad had spoken to him last night and told him he loved him and no matter what he'd done in the past he wouldn't hold it against him. This was a fresh start for him and he wanted to take advantage of the possibility to finally be in a loving home.

Kyle couldn't believe the mansion they were pulling up to. As far as Kyle knew they had always lived in this house. Jerry told him that it belonged to his mother's family. The Wade's were a wealthy mining family. Martha being the only child from a family of only children for generations. Martha would have been the first to break the family tradition with the twins.

As soon as the car stopped in front of the grand doorway Fitz was outside to greet them.

"Hey Pop!" He greeted his father as he hugged and kissed him on his cheek. His father had always been that touchy feely with him since he could remember. Fitz pulled Kyle in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek also. Fitz could tell by how stiff Kyle was that he was not used to such affection.

"Sorry little bro, it's how we do it around here." Fitz said with a smirk.

"So I'm the little bro, how do you know? Your fake Mom told Huck after he contacted them to verify your story. Don't worry we won't involve them in any legal issues."

"Thanks man or big bro." He smiled.

"Come on, Mom is waiting for you in the living room."

When they walked in the door and headed for the living room. Kyle could of sworn everything seem to go into slow motion. His first thought was she looks like the lady he always dreamed his mother would be, but then reality would hit with the mother he had. He saw tears in her eyes and all he wanted to do was make them go away. He halted himself in front of her so she could get a good look at him. With tears streaming down her face she reached out and touched Kyle's face like it would disappear at any moment. Kyle thought she could peer into his heart the way she was looking at him.

He didn't know what moved him to say "Momma", but he did, and the dam burst for both of them. They flung themselves into each others arms and cried like babies as they held on for dear life. There wasn't a dry eye in the house as Fitz and Jerry looked on.

Martha pulled back and said, "here let me take another look at you. Your beautiful. Sorry handsome."

She saw the same boyish grin Fitz always had when she said that, but it was slightly different. She knew right away she would always be able to tell them apart. Kyle was like a different copy of Fitz, but her son non the less and her heart felt like it would burst with his return.

"Your to skinny son. Let me go fix you something to eat."

She grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen. She couldn't let him out of her sight just yet, she was terrified he might disappear again.

"Oh, I'm sorry is there anything you don't like?"

Kyle smiled and said, "I'll eat anything as long as it's not liver."

Everyone started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Jerry and Fitz have the same aversion to liver. You are you father's son."

Kyle smiled at the comparison and it warmed his heart a little. Martha sat him down at the island on a stool and Fitz and Jerry joined him on each side.

"Hey Mom, don't we get any special food too?"

"Oh, you two be quite. You've had my attention forever, Kyle will be getting a lot of my attention from now. What can I get you son?"

Kyle thought his face would fall off from how wide his smiled crossed his face. In just a few short minutes with this family had nearly wiped away all the loneliness and pain he endured at the hands of his captures. He was home and his Mom was asking him what he wanted to eat for the first time.

"If it's alright with you, I would like a pbj sandwich, some chips, and milk if you have it."

"If we have it! We share another thing in common. For almost a month when I was five I wouldn't eat anything else." Fitz laughed.

"My parents never asked me what I wanted to eat. They just gave it to me and if I didn't eat it, then I went hungry."

Everyone went silent after hearing him say that. Martha turned back to the cabinet to get the ingredient out and also so her son couldn't see her crying again. Jerry put his arm around his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Son, you will always have a voice around here. There's not much your Mom and I will not do for you. We love you and want you to feel like this is your home."

Kyle blinked back tears at his father's words. He reached up and squeezed his Dad's hand to let him know he heard him.

* * *

After a very late lunch they all adjourned to the living room to talk about what's been going on. After Martha got the whole story she sat back agains the couch and Jerry's arm trying to take in all that happened to bring her son home. She took a long breath before speaking.

"I for one want to either slap or hug Mellie. On the one hand she will be having my grandchild, but on the other she is trying to destroy my other grandchildren's lives with their father."

Through everything that had happened the guys just realized that Kyle was going to be a father and Martha and Jerry were going to be grandparents again.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't want Mellie raising my kid. We all agree that she is going to jail for the embezzlement, so I want to ask a favor. I want to use the firm to get sole custody of my child. I don't want my child to grow up like I did with unfeeling parents. Believe me, Mellie only sees this kid as a payday. I won't let it be used as a pawn in her twisted skeem. As soon as I get a job again, I will pay you back in full. I do have an Ag Engineering degree and I can find another job."

"That's not how we do it here son. Your family now. We all agree that Mellie sure as hell should not be raising this child or have any contact with it. Your Mom and I can help you with raising the baby. That is if you want our help."

The damn finally broke for Kyle. He finally had the family and the support he needed his entire life. He bent over and sobbed into his hands. Not wanting them to see him cry. Both Jerry and Martha surrounded him and just let him have his moment. Once he pulled himself back together he asked the oddest question.

"What were you going to name me?"

It was Martha's turn to get weepy. "Theodore Wade Grant. Fitz had your father's name, and you were to have part of mine."

"When this is all over I want to change my name to that. I don't want anything to remind me of the Garrett's and what they did."

"Well little brother, that deserves a nickname. How about Teddy? Since we both have very presidential names. How does that sound?"

"Not bad Fizz! Hey if I get a nickname you get one."

For one second they were a family as they should have been. It was going to be an uphill battle, but if love was their starting point they were headed in the right direction.

* * *

_**Just a clerical note. I've been spelling Jerry's name with a J instead of a G as I started at the beginning of this story. I will continue with the J. Next Up MELLIE!**_


	11. D-Day Part II

_**Hey guys I've been on fire the last couple of days, but that my friends will probably come to an end tonight. I have two long days at work starting tomorrow so it might be a while. I do not own scandal.**_

* * *

The following day Huck came over with all the pertinent information they needed for the meeting with Mellie and her lawyers the following day.

"I got the medical files from the clinic in Chicago and the video footage of her and Kyle walking into the clinic. It's time stamped so she won't be able to say it was Fitz because he was in London with you Jerry that week. We have tickets and his passport being stamped, and just to make sure I have video of you going through customs in London. And before you ask, don't ask I had to call in one hell of a favor for that one, so you all owe me big."

"Huck, we owe you more than you can ever know. We will forever be in your debt for bringing Teddy home to us." Jerry said.

"So it's Teddy now? Ok, lets get back to how we want to handle the meeting."

Fitz took point on what was going to go down.

"We all know that Teddy is going to be the elephant in the room so, lets let her hang herself when she is giving her affidavit. With her being on the record, I will make sure the court stinographer doesn't stop when the shit hits the fan. Mellie prizes herself on always having all her card lined up and ready to play. She knows the paternity test will come back to my DNA albeit it's really Teddy's. I always tried to mentor her about over sharing, but she never learned. So let her take the lead talking. I think you should cross exam her Dad. I don't think I can hold it together enough to do it, plus she is bringing the law suit against me."

"Actually let pull Harrison in on this and have him do the cross. Why don't you call him now and have him come over so we can go over our plan. I don't think I have it in me not to strangle her when I see her. She not only stole from us, but she put our integrity on the line as well. Harrison will not have the same amount of animosity we have and he'll be able to keep it together, plus he's the best litigator we have. He can talk Satin into buying an iceberg."

Everyone chuckled.

"I want to be there also to look that she devil in the eye. I always knew she wasn't playing with a full deck and I need to see the look on her face for myself when you lower the boom on her." Martha said.

"Ok, let give Harrison a call, get him over here and get him up to speed." Jerry said.

* * *

_Wednesday..._

The meeting was scheduled for 9am and the Grant's as well as Huck were huddled up in Jerry's office going over what everyone's parts to be played today. As an extra added bonus, Huck had planted camera's around the conference room and in the waiting area. As suspected, Mellie and her lawyers were yucking it up in the lobby at about 8:45. Fitz buzzed reception and told them to show them into the conference room they were meeting in.

"Let's let them cool there heels in the conference room for about 15 minutes. Mellie has no idea Harrison is handling this for us. She is going to be put off her game a little and we all know how impatient she can be. So lets sit here and see what she says. Before I forget I told the court stenographer to not stop recording anything that is said in the meeting. After all this is an affidavit she is giving for her suit. She'll handle herself like always, but we have to let her talk her way into it."

"Not a problem boss. If all the junior lawyers in the firm hadn't saved her ass so many times she would have been gone already. She might not have gotten away with as much money as she has."

"Well Harrison, this seems to be on me and my brother for not taking on more responsibility with the associates here. That will be changing as soon as this is over and our accounting practices will be changing too." Jerry said.

Fitz looked down at his watch and said it was time to get started.

Martha gave Fitz and Jerry a kiss, hug and a good luck as they left the office. What they didn't know was that Martha had something up her sleeve as well. As Fitz, Jerry, and Harrison enter the room the office door opened where Teddy and Martha were.

"Fitz's what are you doing in your father's office and Martha what was so urgent that you needed me down here at 9:05." Olivia said.

Martha moved over to Olivia and grabbed her arm and turned her around to see the monitors. She looked at the monitor then back at Teddy.

"What the hell is going on Martha and who the hell is this or is this Fitz and who the hell is in the conference room."

"Olivia I know your have dinner with Fitz tomorrow, but I think that you needed to be here to get so many of your questions answered before you make up your mind about whether you want to stay married to my son. By the way this is Teddy or Theodore Wade Grant, Fitz's twin."

"What the hell are you playing at Martha! Fitz's doesn't have a twin."

"Olivia my name is Teddy or when you finally find out the truth about everything I will be referred to as Kyle."

Just before Olivia was going to ask another question, she heard talking on the monitor, she saw Mellie and saw red.

"All I ask is an open mind and listen before you jump to conclusions."

Olivia calmed herself and sat down with Teddy and Martha to look and listen.

* * *

Mellie was so confident she felt like she could almost fly away. There was no way in hell they were going to let her walk away without ten million in her pocket for her silence. Once she had what she wanted she was going to abort the baby and pick a sunny spot to enjoy all her ill gotten gains.

Her demeanor dropped a little when Harrison came through the door with Fitz and Jerry. She knew just by Harrison being in the room that they might want to play hardball, but in the end they were going to lose. She had the ultimate truth or paternity to back up her sexual harassment case she wanted to bring. The game just got a little more tight with Harrison being in the room. She knew just how talented he was, she had witnessed up close and personal herself.

"Good Morning everyone!" Harrison greeted everyone with his sunny smile.

Fitz and Jerry sat on either side of Harrison faces like stones. Not letting any emotion appear as they sat down.

"Since this is your party, we defer to your witness and allow her to make her statement."

Mellie was all to happy to spell out her case.

"I've brought this sexual harassment case against one of the controlling partners of Grant and Grant. Mr. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. On several occasion while working alone with Mr. Grant he propositioned me to have sex with him. When I refused he threatened to fire me and ruin my reputation. When I finally gave into his demands we met in a hotel and had sex and he forced himself on me without using protection. From that encounter I've became pregnant. Mr. Grant and his father have asked for me to prove paternity and I have."

Her lawyer shoves the paperwork across the table to Harrison. He tells her to continue while he looks at the paperwork. He watches her out of his peripheral vision over the paperwork as her mouth curls into what he would say looked like a chesire cat.

"As you see in the paperwork that the DNA matches Mr. Grant."

"We concur that it matches Mr. Grant's DNA. Can you tell us for the record when this incident occurred?"

"It was a month ago this Friday."

"So you are alleging that Mr. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III impregnatied you on, March 15th, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is correct."

"Well there is nothing more to discuss then." Harrison said.

Mellie looked at her lawyers as they smiled at each other.

"But before we adjourn, I had the lab administer a second test based on your amnionic fluid to tell how far along you are. It appears that you are at least two more week further along than your alleged trist with Mr. Grant. He can not be the father."

"What the hell are you talking about! You just said the baby belonged to Mr. Grant!"

"Yes...I did. But not the Mr. Grant you are talking about. How about a little show and tell?"

With his que Teddy walked through the door.

I would like you all to meet Theodore Wade Grant aka Kyle Garrett. The real father of your baby."

Mellie thought she was going to faint just from her eyes bulging out of her head. She'd been caught by her own words.

"Hmmmm, cat got your tongue now Mellie?" Harrison said

"Well let me enlighten your lawyers, because if I were you I hope you cashed her retainer because ish has just started to rain down on all of you."

"Have a seat Teddy while I give my discovery documents to her lawyers."

Mellie was in complete panic mode you kept eyeing the door that was on the other side of the table. She was trying her best to see how she could make a break for it.

"Gentlemen, your client has purposely perpetrated a fraud and Mr. Fitzgerald Grant all the while she knew she was pregnant by his identical twin brother. She knew that you can't distinguish paternity from identical twins. In addition she drugged and sexual molested my client while he was knocked out. If that wasn't enough she knowingly participated in a kidnapping case that took Mr. Theodore Grant from his parents over thirty years ago. You think that would be the worst of it, but no gentleman your client has no bottom to her depravity. Over the past two years she has embezzled over two million dollars from this firm. So, she really is going to need your assistance, but not for a sexual harassment case, but for the few counts of fraud, kidnapping, and embezzlement. Hey, at least she's getting her monies worth from you guys."

Mellie had had it and stood up to give it to all of them.

"You self righteous bastards the lot of you! You think your soooo much better than me, but your not! Kyle I pulled your ass out of a bar in Chicago and paid off all your gambling debts before they capped your knees! Fitz I listened to you go on and on about how you and your wife didn't have time for each other. You were so easy to get to. You were like picking low hanging fruit at how easy it was to stroke that over inflated ego to get you in a compromising position! I hope your wife doesn't take you back or let you see those bratty kids of yours!

Before she could spill anymore hate out of her mouth Olivia had burst through the door and slapped her back into her seat.

"They may be bratty, but their my kids and you keep them out of your mouth! You crazy bitch!"

Fitz charge over to Olivia to hold her back. "Calm down tiger!" He smirked.

Mellie sat in her seat holding her cheek, "you all saw her assault me!"

Everyone shook their head and mumbled saying they hadn't seen anything. Then it dawned on Mellie as she saw the court stenographer over in the corner recording everything she just said, and she just incriminated herself in everything they just laid out. She jumped to her feet to get out the door only to fling it open to Federal marshals who were there to collect her.

Fitz relaxed his arms around Olivia as they were handcuffing Mellie.

"Bye Felicia! Hope you rot in hell."

Before she left the conference room Mellie said, "you think your so fucking high and mighty Olivia, but I didn't come up with this plan. I was content to leave with all the money I already had. You have snake in your garden missy. Good luck figuring it out."

Everyone had come out of their offices to see Mellie's perp walk out of the office with her yelling obscenities.

Olivia turned around and hugged Fitz so hard she thought she might break his ribs.

"We have a lot to discuss, this doesn't take you totally off the hook, but it makes a major difference. Just so you know before dinner, I was going to tell you that I could never see you out of my life. You are my soul and the father of my wonderful children. I need you more than I need my next breath. We will talk about a lot of things, but I love you."

"I love you too Livie." He whispered


	12. Aftermath

_**Greetings all! Thank you for all your reviews they give me fire to finish this story. Here is the latest chapter I hope to hear from you on your thoughts. Thank you again. I do not own Scandal.**_

* * *

After Olivia left the office it was just a matter of celebrating. Everyone adjourned back to Jerry office for a little scotch and talk about what happened.

"Harrison I nearly lost it when you said that she was indeed pregnant by Mr. Grant. It took all I had to not laugh out loud!" Fitz said.

"No, the best part is when he said ish is about to rain down. I wanted to kill over with laughter." Teddy said.

"Well I for one am glad that she is out of our hair now and it cleared up so many issues for you Fitz." Martha said

Jerry brought a somber mood to the room when he was talking.

"I'm glad that we were able to get out of this mess, but this was to close to call. She took away my innocence about the people who work for us, it will not be the same anymore. I feel like I was asleep at the wheel."

"Hey Mr. G, this is not on you. Who knew she had that in her in the first place. You can't root them all out without letting all the other associates take the brunt of her messiness. She was rotten from the core. You just don't wake up one day and say, lets embezzle two million dollars." Harrison said.

"Thank you for saying that Harrison. Before I forget, Huck what have you done with Amanda?"

"I'll put her down easy."

"WHAT!" They all screamed.

"Whoa! Cool your jets. I will be shooting her up with a little concoction that will erase a sizable chunk of her memory and she will wake up in her old bed back home in California in a few days."

Everyone pushed out a collective sigh in relief.

"Hey Fitz, do you have any idea what Mellie was going on about this snake in the garden? You have any clues as who it could be?" Teddy said.

Fitz moved toward his father's windows to make sense of what she said. "Right now I have no clue. I'm a little worried that this person might be a danger to Liv and the kids. I think they should stay at the house with us tonight. What do you say Mom and Dad?"

"I think it prudent until we figure out who this might be."

"I'll call Liv and tell her what we decided."

Fitz got on the phone right away.

"Livy, we were just talking about what Mellie was saying about a snake in your garden and I think until we can figure out who that is, we all should stay at my parents house until this blows over. I have Huck looking into what Mellie said, we will figure this out, but I don't want you and the kids out there by yourself."

"I agree Fitz. Whoever did this has got to have deep pockets. I will be at work most of the day, can you go over and pick

up a few things for me and the kids? You should pick them up from school and I'll drive straight over after my shift is up."

Fitz was surprised that she agree so quickly, so he said he would do everything she requested and see her at his parents home later.

* * *

Jerry was not going to let Fitz go to the house by himself so when he volunteered to go with him, Teddy stepped up and said he would go with him.

"So what are my niece and nephew like?"

"Oh.. shit! I forgot they don't know you exist. To be quite frank it's going to be totally funny when they see you. I can't wait!

They both chuckled.

"What are you going to do about Mellie and the baby Teddy?"

"What should you suggest legally for me?"

"Well the first thing we need to do is submit paternity paperwork that she convienently provided you in her affidavit, then we have to submit custody paperwork so when she is ready to deliver you have sole custody of the baby. Don't worry about raising the baby alone, we really meant it when we said we'd help you raise the baby. I'm an old pro now with my seven year olds." He winked.

Teddy chuckled at his brother antics. They made it to his home and Teddy was just as impressed by his brother's home as his parents. Fitz gave him the dime tour and told him as soon as he got back settled with his family he would like to have him over for dinner. Teddy felt a warmth deep inside him that he never had before. He literally felt like the missing pieces in his life were starting to come together.

They grabbed a late lunch at Fitz's favorite diner. The stares they were getting were unnerving.

"I know I look good but this is ridiculous." Fitz said with a chuckle.

"Who said they were looking at your ugly mug. Obviously they are looking at me." They both laughed out loud.

They irony in the fact that they were very much identical and no one could really tell them apart other than their parents was hilarious to them.

"Well looky here! Grant's in stereo." Mable his usual waitress said.

They both looked at each other and snickered."Hi Mable, meet my little brother Teddy."

Teddy extended his hand and shook her hand warmly.

"By the look of ya, he must not be that far behind in the little department. Who wee, ya'll sure do look alike. If I was your Momma I'd always get ya mixed up. Come on Fitzy, got your usual table open."

"Fitzy? I thought I was the only one who called you that. I'm hurt." Teddy snickered.

Fitz elbowed his brother as he walked by.

They had a great lunch. Afterwards they headed over to the school to grab the kids. They got in the pickup lane to the private school the kids attended.

"Hey can you jump out and open the door for the kids."

"Sure, no problem."

As they approached their Dad's car they were so caught up in whispering to each other they didn't really notice who was driving and who was in the passenger seat. They were still holding each other's hand as they got closer. Without thinking they hugged their uncle and said hey Dad. When they got in their seats and buckled up they pause and slowly lifted their heads to see why their father was in the passenger seat in his own car. Fitz had pulled out his phone to film their reaction. The look on their faces as they looked left and right to see two of their Dad's. Karen screamed and then smacked her hand over her mouth and Gerry started to laugh uncontrollably.

Their Dad in the drivers seat said, "hey munchkins this is your Uncle Teddy."

Both kids were speechless all the way home. When they got out of the car they ran into the house yelling for theirs Gradma.

Fitz and Teddy got out of the car bent over laughing at the kids. When Teddy managed to catch his breath he said, " you know we would have been terrors when we were little."

"Who says we can't now."

Fitz grabbed Teddy in a head lock and gave him a noggey before sprinting into the house. Teddy took off after him as they ran into the living room chasing each other around the furniture. Martha and Jerry laughed at their boys antics as the kids sat between them trying figure out which one was their Dad.

Teddy dived over the couch knocking Fitz to the floor as they started to wrestle.

Martha had seen enough, " Ok, tweedle dee and twittle dumb. Knock it off before someone gets hurt."

"But, Moooom! Fitz started it!"

"Fitzgerald say sorry to your brother." Martha said with a smirk on her face.

They both got up, "sorry little bro you can't take a little teasing." He laughed.

"Now Fitzgerald is that how we apologize?"

"No Mame. Sorry Theodore."

The kids started to giggle at both their names. Fitz and Teddy looked at each other and tacked the kids and started to tickle them. Jerry got out of the way and walked over to his wife at the kitchen door and put his arm around her and said, "this is how it should have always been."

A tear left Martha's eye as she watched her son's chase her grandchildren around the living room. They both moved in to the kitchen to get dinner started. Not even a minute went by when they heard a crash.

Martha came out and yelled, "Jesus, Joseph, and Mary who broke my mother's vase?!"

Everyone pointed at each other, it was to comical for her to stay mad.

"Alright the lot of you outside now!"

They all marched outside as soon as the sliding door was closed they heard pounding. Martha and Jerry turned around to see their son's and grandchildren's faces pressed against the window. Martha and Jerry howled with laughter as they went back into the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile Olivia had been off her game all day trying to figure out who Mellie had been talking about. She was so distracted that Cyrus sent her to her office get some paperwork done, but she couldn't concentrate long enough to do that.

So she wanted to put her analytical mind to work and figure it out. Pro and Cons list.

Who had the money to pay Mellie? Who overlapped in friendship with her and Fitz? Who was willing to destroy her marriage and her children's home life?

Her first thought when she was going through her list she really thought it might be Stephen. He had the money and the motivation, but she knew that the one trait Stephen lacked was being smart enough to pull this all off. No, Stephen was a follower and he still might be mixed up in this whole thing, but not the mastermind. He didn't have it in him.

He and Mellie were nothing more than pawns at the very least.

As she was pondering all that had gone on, Cyrus walked in to find out what had her so distracted.

Olivia explained everything that had gone on the past two months and the outcome. Cyrus sat back in his chair and blew out his breath.

"That's some really diabolical stuff. You sure your father's not behind this?"

Then it struck her to her core. It all made sense now. He had the money, the time, the hate, and he could know all the players involved. Her father had cut her out of his life after she took the position with Cyrus. He said that no daughter of his would disrespect him like this. Her father was a controlling bastard, but could he have done this?

"Cy, I never asked, but I have to know. Why does my father hate you so much?"

Cyrus looked up and huffed a little, "you mean cant keep it in his pants Pope. It was your mother."

He left it to hang in the air a little bit.

"I met your Dad and Mom in our first year of medical school. Your parents were newly married and Maya blindly thought your father was the man of her dreams until she started getting phone calls and hang ups. She confronted your father and of course he lied, so she followed him one afternoon she knew he didn't have class and saw him kiss a woman as they went to a hotel. Needless to say your Mom was devastated. I found her wandering on campus in a daze. I managed to get her to come home with me so I could make her some tea. She explained what happened and I offered her my extra bedroom until she could decide what she should do. So...that's what happened for about two months. In those two months your mother and I fell in love. I had convinced her she didn't need Eli and that we could make a go of it, but you know how much of a snake your father is. He didn't care about your mother, he cared that he owned her and she was his property to do with anything he liked. He got your grandparents to come up to school and shame her back into her marriage. The next thing I knew she was pregnant with you. I would see her and try and talk to her, but she cut me off. I watched her year after year go down hill. That bastard killed your mother slowly from a lack of love and attention. He got so bad that he didn't even bother trying to hide his infidelity. You were twelve when she died, but I can tell you knew what he was like."

Olivia sat there silently taking in everything that Cyrus said and she remembered the last words from her mother on her death bed.

"Never settle for anything less than love."

Olivia looked at Cyrus, she wanted to ask him something really bad.

Cyrus took her lead, "no I'm not your father, but I sure as hell wished you were mine. I am though proud that you chose to work with me. You look so much like your mother that it's scary. Listen, I have my own axe to grind with your father, but don't think that he can't be this ruthless. He sees you as an extension of himself and if he can't have you to prarade around as his, he would rather destroy you. Go home kid, you've had enough for one day. Give that husband and kids of yours a hug and a kiss. Live and love for today. Eli isn't worth thinking about."

Olivia got up went around her desk to hug and kiss Cyrus as he left her office. She gathered up her things and drove home pondering what was all said today. The whole two months had been designed just to hurt her. Eveything she thought she knew was a total lie. She felt a little embarrassed by all that happened, but she also felt an anger that was building inside her. She never had confronted her Dad about kicking her out if his life because of a choice. He made her feel small when she made the decision. Now she felt she had new glasses on to clearly see what her life had been up to now. A serious of manipulations that had nearly taken her to the brink of divorce. Eli always told her he played the long game with everyone, but she naïvely thought he wouldn't do that to his only child. Her head was spinning when she got the Grant estate.

When she walked in Fitz knew right away something was wrong, although she happily greeted everyone else. She looked into Fitz's face and mouthed later. He took her que and enjoyed the rest of the evening with family.

* * *

After dinner and some family TV time Fitz and Olivia put the kids to bed and retreated to their usual bedroom when they stayed at his parents house. Fitz was happy and he hoped that Olivia would remain for the entire night, but they had to talk about everything that happened today.

"I think I know who did all this."

"Well don't hold back let me have it or more to the point you are going to confirm it's Stephen."

"Stephen may be part of the plan, but the master mind is my father. Remember what he said the last time we saw him. He can hold a long grudge and what I found out today about my mother it looks like he is a definite candidate for this mess."

Olivia went on to fill Fitz in on her discussion with Cyrus and what she had always suspected about their parents relationship. After Olivia relayed everything Fitz stood up from the bed and paced back and forth with the information.

"Oddly enough, it all fits. I think I will put Huck on your father tomorrow to confirm our suspicions. Now, lets get down to the state of our marriage."

"Let me first start by saying that if it's true that my father is behind everything then, I want to sincerely apologize to you. It's hard to know that a parent can hate you so much that they would destroy her family. On another note, I heard what Mellie said about you complaining about not getting a lot of time with me anymore. I take part of the blame, but Fitz you are a partner in this relationship and you could have talked to me about it instead of going outside our marriage. That's what hurts me the most."

Fitz huffed out because she was right.

"Liv, your right I should have come to you, it's not an excuse but how I was feeling. I see how much you do for our family and I really didn't want to come off as some winy husband that hasn't gotten any alone time with my wife. I love you Olivia and I wanted to support you in your own career and help with raising our children. I forgot you are my best friend and I can talk to you about anything and for that I am really sorry."

They looked at each other biting back tears. It had been a long two months for them. It was like a light had gone out in both of them, but they had the power to reignite it.

Olivia got up and put her hand on each side his head.

"Fitz we got so busy in our lives that we forgot for a minute, lets begin again tonight. I haven't had a good nights sleep in two months. All I want right now is to be in your arms. That's all I've ever wanted from you Fitz. You are my home baby, you always will be."

They embraced so hard they could barely breath. Tonight it wasn't about sex, but a reconnecting of their souls. They got in bed naked. They needed the skin to skin contact to feel alive again. They laid face to face with their bodies entangled just staring at each other in the dark. Nothing was said and nothing was needed to be said, they were both home again.


	13. Healing and What Not

The next morning Olivia woke to a hairy arm hooked under her left arm pit and a hand cupping her right breast. She push her butt back into Fitz's morning wood. She missed this closeness. Even though they had forgotten to take time for themselves they were never ones to go without sex, even if it was a quickie in the morning or a long drawn out session at night after the kids went to bed. They always connected physically which intern connected them spiritually. The sex drive was not one-sided either. The both craved each other at the same intensity and the last time they had gone without having sex was when the twins were born, even then they fooled around that entire six weeks.

So Olivia started to slowly roll her hips up and down his penis until she heard him moan in his sleep. She smiled as she felt him instinctively move his penis between her butt cheeks. After a few minutes of this she couldn't take it anymore. She lifted her leg on to his thigh and reached between her legs and pulled his penis to her entrance and pushed back hard enough to wake her slumbering husband with the realization that he was inside her now. He pulled her hips closer to him as he started to move inside her ever so slow that Olivia thought she would break in half from the sensation. He rose up on his right elbow to gain access to her mouth and her throat.

"Good morning beautiful." He croaked out

"Seems Mamma needs a little tender loving care this morning."

He kissed Olivia so passionately she felt like she was going to pass out just from the lack of air. Just as she started to feel woozy he broke the kiss and started on her neck as he continued his slow leisurely pace.

"Fitz...I love that you want to take it slow, but I need it just a little rough this morning. I need you to go deep and hard to reconnect us. I need you baby really bad."

Fitz pulled out of her and rolled her over and got on top of her. He re-positioned himself with one of her legs at the bend of his elbow. He had no time for the long game this morning his baby need him to pound it out on her. He slid into her hard and paused for a minute for her to feel him insider her this deep. When he got the go ahead from her, he started to jackhammer into her so hard that the bed was moving. Olivia was moaning so loud that he wanted to tell her to quite down, but then he thought about how much he missed all of her, he tried to make her go louder the more he pummeled her. There was no need to manipulate her clit because the banging of their pelvises was doing the job.

"Cum for me baby, Daddy needs to here you cum so he can."

Right after he got those words out he felt her pussy grab his dick in a vice grip and the moan she pushed out, he was sure she woke up the whole house. Fitz's was only three pumps behind her as he came so hard he felt his dick spurt out semen for the next ten minutes or so he felt like it had. Fitz was so exhausted from their escapades that he clasped on top of her unable to move. Olivia loved it. She loved how his big frame just covered every inch of her. She pulled him in more as wrapped one arm around his back as the other went to his hair. She missed that hair.

When Fitz finally regained his strength he picked his head up and looked into his wife's eyes. "You know you probably woke everyone in the house." He giggled.

"Shut up! I hate you!" She smiled.

"And I hate you to, but we need to continue this in the shower. We already have to face all the side eyes from the family when we get down to breakfast, may as well make the most of it in the shower again."

"Fitz, you can't possible be ready to go again after that."

They were still connected when she felt it. Him getting hard again.

"Come on, lets not waste this."

They disconnected and ran into the shower to continue the second round.

* * *

The were the last to come down. Big Jerry had the paper up reading, the kids were at the table eating before school and Teddy was talking to his mother when they came down.

When the kids saw them they both got up and jumped into their arms. Kisses and hugs were given out in kind.

Karen looked at her mother and said, "Mommy did you have a tummy ache this morning?"

Olivia was curious why she thought she had a tummy ache. "No honey, why do you think I had a tummy ache?"

"Well Gerry and I heard you moan really loud this morning and when we have a tummy ache we sound like that."

Olivia's face was burning up with embarrassment as well as Fitz's.

"Why are your ears so red Daddy?"

"Yeah, why are you ears so red Daddy?" Teddy said with a smirk.

Big Jerry folded down his paper because he wanted to hear the answer too. Martha was looking away so the kids could not see her about to bust out laughing.

Olivia composed herself and said, "no honey, I was lifting something out of the closet that was to heavy and I grunted out a little to loud to get it down."

Martha had to run into the kitchen as Teddy just full out busted out laughing, and Jerry unfolded his paper and started to read again with a smirk on his mouth.

"Ok, kids let finish eating and get ready for school. Uncle Teddy and I will drop you off. Right Uncle Teddy."

Teddy nodded his head as tears ran down his face still laughing.

"What so funny Uncle Teddy?" Gerry said.

"Nothing kiddo I was just remembering something funny that's all."

Fitz glared at him to stop laughing which made him laugh even more. He finally had to get up and go to the kitchen with his mother.

After they sat back down with the kids, which wanted to ask their father something.

"Dad, can you and Uncle Teddy take us to class. We want all our friends to see how much you and uncle Teddy look alike."

"Sure, but this is going to be one time thing, your uncle and I are not side show performers."

Both kids high fived each other.

Olivia leaned over and gave her husband a peck on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"For being such a great Dad."

"Thanks babe."

* * *

When Fitz and Teddy got back home. Huck was waiting for them in the living room with Jerry, Martha and Olivia. They headed in and sat down to listen to what they were going to do with Eli and everyone else that might be in on this.

Huck threw a report down on the table before he began.

"We all know that if we follow the money we get to the truth and this is a doosey. So I started with what Mellie blurted about satisfied with just the 2mil but another opportunity came up. Well Amanada may have known about the embezzling, but Mellie had another offshore account in her name and it had five million in it. So I traced the transfers back to the sources here in the states and sorry to say that 2.5 each came from Eli and Stephen."

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! YOU WAIT UNTIL I SEE HIM AGAIN! I'M GOING TO POUND HIS FACE IN!" Fitz said.

"Not before I get to him." Liv said in a eery calm voice.

After everyone settled back down Huck continued on with the story.

"So now that I found the source, I needed to connect all three of them. So I would say they have taken a better part of a year on this plan. So I combed through Stephen's home security camera to see if they met at his house and bingo. Your little boyfriend isn't the smartest person in the whole world. He has money, but not a clue what to do with it or how his security system works. He had video and audio. So for your listening entertainment. Here we go."

Huck switched on the big screen TV and played a DVD he copied for evidence. After they watch them conspire together he turned it off.

"We have enough right now to get them charged with conspiracy to commit a fraud, but I was hoping you would let me have a little fun with them first. Nothing to damaging once they are arrested."

Everyone just sat there thinking for a moment, when Fitz looked over to Olivia and tears were running down her face. Fitz put his arms around her and whispered that everything turned out ok and that he still loved her.

"No Fitz! This is all because of me. I trusted the wrong people and the one person who is suppose to love me unconditionally hates my very being. I'm not going to let them slide on this. I want revenge or retribution you take a pick, but I'm with Huck. I want them to hurt like they made us hurt. Like they made our children hurt. I want them to burn!" As she turned into Fitz and started to sob.

Everyone really hurt for Olivia and sympathized with her, but Martha looked at Jerry and nodded her head for him to speak. Jerry walked over to Olivia and bent down on one knee in front of her and took one of her hands.

"Olivia, if anyone deserves revenge it's you, but lovey once you go down that dark path you won't be able to come back. No offense Huck."

"None taken. I know who I am and I'm ok with it."

"Livy, you have two small children who need to know that their mother is not touched by so much darkness. Will you be able to tell them what is right or wrong if you do this. This action could be so much more damaging for you and I will not sit here and see you go down that path."

Jerry stood up.

"I won't have it for any of you. Not even for you Huck. I know you don't have a family, but I do consider you somewhat as my son. You've lived in enough darkness. This is what's going to happen. Huck you are going to deliver this to the DA's office anonymously. You will keep tabs on Eli and Stephen, I know since they saw Mellie's arrest on TV they may be making plans to leave. Make sure that doesn't happen. Fitz you need to work with Teddy to make sure we get sole custody of Mellie's baby. I don't want that monster raising my grandchild. Teddy you will stay with us now until you get on your feet job wise and personal wise. Olivia and Fitz I want you guys to stay with us until we get Eli and Stephen in custody. I don't want to take a chance on them having a plan B for this family. I will work with Huck to get us some security. No one goes anywhere alone for now."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Once the orders were issued everyone got up and on to their task. Martha went into the kitchen to start lunch. She knew it was going to be long day for everyone. Olivia followed her into the kitchen. Since her mother died Martha had filled the void of having a mother and she needed her counsel as well as her care now. When she walked in, Martha hugged her instinctively.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you yesterday for inviting me over to see what the truth was. I'm not sure I would have believed it myself if I didn't witness it. You always know what to do or say to me when I need it the most. Thank you for being the mother I've needed."

Martha brushed a little tear from her eye.

"You dear have turned out to be the daughter I wanted all these years. Living in a house of rowdy boys has it's perks and downsides at times like yesterday, but you have given me the greatest joy as well as caring for my beautiful grandchildren and I will be forever grateful for you and those kids. Now! Lets be done with all this gushy stuff and make a nice lunch. How about shrimp Alfredo?"

"Sounds good to me. I could go for some comfort food right about now."

* * *

After lunch most of the task Jerry issued were done. Huck delivered the video straight to the DA's laptop. Fitz had his assistant file the paperwork for sole custody to the clerk in family court, now they needed to wait for her response if she had one. Lunch was great and their seemed to be an air of relief in the house.

"Oh, I forgot to ask how drop off went with the twins this morning." Olivia said to Fitz and Teddy.

They both began to chuckle.

"That good huh?"

"Well we got a lot of cools, weird, and mouths dropped open. And Teddy boy got hit on by Karen's teacher." He smirked.

Olivia eyes narrowed. "I knew Ms. Wilson had a crush on you. Harlot!"

Teddy and Fitz howled with laughter.

"Now, now Liv. Everyone can't handle the Grant good looks. We are pretty impressive pair." He smiled.

"You two are so full of shit it's time I go get my boots to wade through it."

Fitz laughed and Teddy said, "how did I get pulled into this conversation? He's right though."

They high fives each other as Olivia rolled her eyes. "Thank God you two didn't grow up together. You would have terrorized the entire female population."

"Who's says it still can't happen. I just inherited the best wing man in the world. He looks like me, he's married so no competition, and he will have my back."

Olivia stood up and smacked them both in the head as she went by. "You two are such losers!'

They both began to cackle as she left the room.


	14. Not Just Yet

Huck wanted to comply with Jerry's wishes, but it just wasn't in his nature to allow Eli and Stephen to get away without a little punishment. He would deliver them to authorities, but he was going to dish out his own brand of justice. No one was going to skate on hurting his family.

His first task was to get Stephen and Eli in one place so he could have his fun in private. So he used Stephen's security footage to piece together a voice message for Eli to meet him at his home in Malibu. In the message he said to let him know when he would be coming down. He needed Stephen to be in place for what he had planned for the two of them. He was almost giddy with the thought of what he would be doing to two people at once. He'd never done that before and he was looking forward to this party.

He didn't have to wait long before the meet was set. He had access to both their cell phones. The morning of the meet Huck snuck into Stephen's house and shot him up with a sedative as he slept in his bed. With Stephen taken care of. Huck went to his basement to prepare his play room. Stephen had installed a panic room in his basement, so he would be able to monitor the outside of his home as well as play with his toys, and Eli and Stephen could scream to high heaven and no one would here them.

Once he got everything set up downstairs he went back upstairs dragged Stephen down the steps. He saw no need in giving Stephen the soft treatment. He thought he would get started with things with a little bruising from the stairs. He got him undressed and on the sheet of plastic paper while restrained, then he sat down and looked at the monitors waiting for Eli to show up.

Huck had put Stephen and Eli on the no fly list before they had a chance to plot their escape to Europe. They both had homes outside of the US that had no extradition laws so he had to move fast. He monitored their laptops and cell phones to see what other modes of transportation they were trying to make. That is how he concocted the story to get Eli to come down. He made it seem like he had a way for them to get out of the country.

He didn't have to wait long for Eli to show up. He went to the door himself.

Eli turned around from looking back into the street to someone he didn't know at the door.

"Hi, I was looking for Stephen?"

"Oh, he's here come on in. I'm the pool guy, he told me to let you in."

Eli stepped in and then he realized to late that Stephen didn't have a pool, and everything went dark before he could make that point.

Huck gave Eli less of the sedative to make sure they woke up at the same time. Both their mouths were tapped so they tried to yell through the tape.

"No need to struggle. Here let me take that off for you two."

He pulled the tape off as painfully as he could.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Do you know who I am?!" Eli spat.

"Yeah, I know who you are. Eli Rowan Pope head of Surgery, and Stephen Finch waste of space."

"Look mate! I have plenty of money, and I am sure I can pay you more than whoever is paying you to do this."

"Good to know, but just as a point in fact. I'm being paid zero. This is a freeby, or more to the point. I couldn't let you to two get away without a little retribution on my part. You hurt my family and now I'm going to hurt you."

An icy chill ran down both of their backs.

"Look you reprobate! I have no idea who your family is or do I care. You will untie me this instance!"

Huck went over and bent down and looked into Eli's eyes and said nothing for a time.

"You are worst of all when it comes to hurting my family or shall I say your own flesh and blood. You conspired with this worthless piece of shit to hurt Olivia, Fitz, and their kids. Your grandchildren might I add. You are the lowest of the low, so therefore you get hurt the most in this scenario."

Huck pulled a pairing knife out and pointed it at Stephen.

"And you! Claiming to be so innocent and a great friend to Olivia in her hour of need. Just so you know that 5 million you gave to Mellie is now parked in the account of a homeless shelter. It will do more good than it was intended. And you two will give me my pound of flesh today. Don't fret, I won't kill you, because I promised. But you two are both going to be in really bad shape when I drop you off. So lets get started. Oh, one last thing make sure you scream really loud. Thanks to Stephen wanting reinforced concrete in his panic room no one will hear you, but I live for the screams. It's what keeps me doing this."

Huck pulled his lucky drill out and giggled at the puddle forming under both his victims.

* * *

Later that evening...

Everyone was in the living room watching the evening news when they saw Stephen and Eli's faces flash across the screen.

**_This just in! Dr. Eli Pope and playboy millionaire Stephen Finch were booked into the police station this evening after they were treated for extensive wounds throughout their bodies. The medical staff said they had never seen so many cuts, holes, and skin missing. The staff reported that it was suspected torcher being performed on each, that had them both in a catatonic state as the police picked them up for conspiracy to commit fraud related to the Mellie Stephenson case. We will have more details as they are revealed in a later broadcast._**

Before the adults spoke Fitz asked the kids to go their room and get ready for bed, and they would be up later to read and put them to bed. The twins gave their grandparents and Teddy a kiss good night and headed upstairs.

Jerry jumped up and started to pace. He knew exactly what and who happened to them.

"I thought I told everyone to leave this alone!"

Before anyone could respond, Huck walked through the door.

"Yeah, you did, but I'm sorry Jerry no one and I mean no one gets off scot free. This wasn't for any of you to do, but it's were I live. You'll be happy to know they will eventually recover, but they will not be doing anything like this ever again in their lifetime."

Jerry walked over to Huck and put his hands on his shoulders. He knew Huck didn't like people touching him.

"Son, it's not for you either. You've lived in the dark for to long Huck. You have a family if you want it, you just have to reach and we will pull you along into the light."

"Thanks Jerry. I'll think about it."

He looked at Martha, Fitz, Olivia and Teddy and just left as quietly as he came.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes taking in what just happened.

"Hey, I know I'm new to the family, but I'm glad those sons of bitches got what they deserved and then some. They almost ruined all our lives." Teddy said.

"I understand you sentiment son, but it also gave us so much more. We found you, Olivia and Fitz will be a stronger couple and we are getting a new grandchild. The good always has to out weigh the bad."

Teddy shook his head in understanding. He had to start thinking differently now. He had his family back and they loved him beyond measure. Something he had been searching for all his life.

"Lets all go to bed and say a prayer of thanks for everything we've gained over the last month."

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

5 years after the incident...

Fitz and Olivia had settled back into their life with one little surprise that awaited them. They did marriage counseling for three months after they got back together, and nine months later after their recouping at his parents house they welcomed one Lily Martha Grant. She was a spit fire for the family and had Fitz and Teddy wrapped around her little pinky. Her grandparents were equally smitten, but Martha was so proud she had her name. Gery and Karen were now preteens. Twelve was a good age for them and they loved their little sister.

After going through a custody battle with Mellie, Teddy welcomed Jackson Adams Grant to the fold. He and Lily were born three months apart. They were more like brother and sister than cousins. They spent most of their days together either at their grandparents house or at daycare together. It was like Gerry and Karen all over again.

Teddy had flourished within his families company. He got a new job as an engineer and three years prior he bumped into a sassy red head at the family's law office. Abby Wheland captured Teddy's heart and Jackson captured hers. It was what the old bachelors needed in their lives. Teddy and Jackson had lived with Teddy's parents the entire time. Just like Jerry said, they helped him with Jackson and helped Teddy to come to terms with being good enough to be loved without limits. He always referenced his parents help that allowed him to be the father and husband he is today. He and Abby were expecting their first child in the new year.

Huck was Huck. He continued to live on the fringe of the family, but he knew that they had his back for whatever.

Mellie, Eli and Stephen were sentenced to prison. Mellie got more time because of the embezzlement, but Eli and Stephen both got five years in club Fed. Mellie got ten years in a women's facility far from the Grant's. Although she was remorseful in public. She vowed she would have her revenge on the Grant's. After Eli and Stephen did three years they were released for good behavior and they both left the country for good. Their nightmares of what Huck did to them made it an easy choice.

Life was good for the Grant's.

* * *

**Well this ends this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I want to thank everyone who has read it and reviewed it for me. You all give me life. **

**I would also like to invite you all to read my self-published story on Amazon. "A Night in Amsterdam", under the name T Anderson, it's kinda of a story that happened to me in Amsterdam. After you read it, give me a PM and I will tell you how much of it was true. Thank you all again for supporting me.  
**


End file.
